Memories: The Orange Ranger Story
by angellwings
Summary: Here she was, at 1:35 a.m., searching through D.E.C.A.’s files for something to keep her entertained for a little while longer when she stumbled across a video file marked Maurhee's Departure. Her eyebrows merged in curiosity...
1. Breaking the news

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

Chapter One: Breaking the News

By angellwings

Maurhee Peterson, Orange Astro Ranger, sat on the command deck of the Astro Megaship Mark 1. The Mark 1 was a new prototype ship that she and Andros were testing out for the Kerova's inventors. Sadly Maurhee had only been able to stay on earth for a few month after Zordon's destruction. Over the past couple of years sleeping had become an activity that she seldom took part in. So, here she was, at 1:35 a.m., searching through D.E.C.A.'s files for something to keep her entertained for a little while longer when she stumbled across a video file marked "Maurhee's Departure". Her eyebrows merged with curiosity, and she quickly gave the command to play the video. It took her a while to realize what this was. She watched as footage of Tommy Oliver's house lit up the screen. The footage must have been transferred to the Mark 1 from the Megaship.

She grinned as she thought about her living arrangement with the Oliver's. She and Tommy had grown up together in Peace haven, California, until their sophomore year of High School when Tommy and his family moved to Angel Grove. She went up there to surprise him, and instead stumbled upon her best friend's only secret from her, He was the Green Ranger. As soon as she found out, she had been taken to Zordon. She became fast friends with the other rangers and was caught in the middle of an attack during a weekend in Angel Grove. She stole a box Goldar had been stealing and was suddenly transformed in the Orange Morphin' Ranger. Zordon had hidden an extra coin, and it was held in that box. A few weeks later she moved into the Oliver's guest bedroom, permanently. She had told her father that Angel Grove High had one of the best Art programs and Volleyball programs in the state just so he would let her move to Angel Grove. Her parents owned a state of the art technology business in Peace haven called Spy Ware Technologies which made it impossible for them to move.

This footage took place several years after that, though. She saw herself sitting on the Oliver's living room couch staring at a blank television screen. It was easy to see she was deep in thought. Then Tommy stepped out of his bedroom, and stretched and yawned as he walked towards the living room. She took one look at his morning face and freshly tangled hair, and knew immediately what this was footage of.

"D.E.C.A., how did you get footage of my last day on Earth?"

"The day before you were to arrive Commander Ryland told me to gather background information on you. So, I set my computers to follow your movements." D.E.C.A. said in her normal computer fashion. Maurhee nodded silently and turned her full attention back to the video.

* * *

Tommy plopped himself down on the living room couch beside of Maurhee and sighed. He looked over at Maurhee and examined the expression on her face. It was like a mixture of sadness, fear, and confusion. He then followed her gaze and grinned.

"Rhee? You do know you have to turn the TV on before you can watch anything, right?" Tommy said mischievously. Maurhee chuckled and turned to face her "big brother".

"Sorry Tommy, I was just thinking"

"About?" Tommy asked inquisitively.

Maurhee bit her lip, and looked up at him like she was dying to tell him something, then returned her gaze to the TV screen. When she didn't answer he decided to try again.

"Maurhee, what's wrong?" Tommy asked sternly.

"Nothing's wro-"

"Don't you dare try to pull that B.S. with me Maurhee Danielle" He said angrily in his brotherly voice.

Maurhee sighed heavily, looked at Tommy sadly, and then returned her gaze back to the floor.

"Tommy, I-" She was thankfully interrupted by the familiar ring of their communicators.

"What's up Zordon?" Tommy answered without hesitation.

"You are both to meet the others in the park immediately" Their mentor's voice boomed through the tiny device.

"We're on our way" Maurhee said assuringly. As she morphed she glanced at her zeonizer for what could be the very last time. She savored every tingle teleportation caused, and burned the scenery of Angel Grove into her memory because she knew this could be the last time she would do this with these people ever again. The only problem was telling them that.

Her thoughts had begun to distract her on the battle field. This gave the Machine Empire's random monster a free shot at her. The blast sent her crashing into a tree.

"Maurhee!" she heard someone yell. A few seconds later the Blue Zeo Ranger was at her side. "You okay, Spots?" He asked in a concerned tone.

A warm smile grew underneath her helmet as he spoke that nickname. He had come up with it on Phaedos shortly after Dulcea proclaimed that her animal spirit was the cheetah.

"Yeah, Rock, I'm good" she said as he helped her up.

"Good, cause for a minute there I thought we were gonna have to cancel our post-battle date" He said good-naturedly. She turned to him and rested a gloved hand on his forearm.

"I'd never let that happen, Rock" She said warmly then took her hand away and ran back toward the battle. "Especially not today" she murmured under her breath. When they arrived back at the battle, as was the routine, the monster had grown about 10 stories.

"Good luck guys!" Maurhee yelled as the others called on their zords.

She was the Orange Lightning Zeo Ranger, and as such her crystal was separate from the others. She had unique armor, a weapon called "The Lightning Staff", a sword shaped like her symbol, and, the one and only drawback to being The Lightning Ranger, She didn't have a zord. So, as always, she was forced to watch her team go on to victory without any further assistance from her. She had come to discover a feeling worse than being helpless, and that was not being needed. She hated that feeling! It really deflated a person's ego, and spirit. She was brought out of her reverie by a familiar rumble.

"Maurhee" Zordon called over the communicator.

"Yes, Zordon?" she asked even though she knew fully what he was going to say.

"I feel you are at risk there without a zord, return to the Command Chamber immediately"

"Yes, Zordon" she said disappointedly as she teleported away in a flash of orange light.

She arrived in the Command Chamber with a sigh which garnered a sympathetic glance from Billy.

"Nice job out there, Rhee." He told her as he came to stand beside her with a friendly smile.

She smiled falsely in return, "Thanks. Billy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind staying behind after every one leaves? I've got something I need to tell you, Tommy, and Jason." She told him nervously.

"Of course." He responded with a nod. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. Zordon and Alpha had hinted at something earlier.

A few minutes later her six teammates joined her with victory stamped all over their faces. It was almost as if they were bragging, but she knew that her friends would never do that to her, intentionally.

She greeted them with an artificial smile she had gotten so good at pulling off. Rocky smiled brightly at her and headed her direction. As he walked toward her he noted that her smile didn't reach those baby blues of her's. He knew she hated not having a Zord and not being able to catch the action all the time. Anyone who knew Maurhee like he did could see that.

Jason looked over at Maurhee as she nervously ran a hand through her thick copper-colored hair, and also noted that her smile was not genuine. He leaned towards Tommy and whispered,

"She's doin' it again, Bro."

"I know, I just wish she's talk to me about what's bothering her. Instead of, ya know, covering it up" Tommy replied in a hushed tone

Zordon began to speak to the rangers about their superb job in battle, but Rocky wasn't listening. He was watching Maurhee. Lately He'd been concerned for the petite, fair skinned, red-head. Her artificial smile, and shaky hands had become so common place for her. Her eyes which were normally bright and full of life had become so lonely and cold. He asked himself what the cause for all of this could be, but quickly dismissed the question because deep down he already knew the answer. Although the cause had taken place nearly a year and a half ago. It was still obvious that one man had caused Maurhee damage that would take years to repair, and if that creature hadn't already been destroyed Rocky would have done some unrepairable damage to him for how Maurhee was acting now. Once Zordon finished Maurhee turned to face her boyfriend.

"Rocky, instead of you picking me up could we meet at the clearing?" She asked referring to the place in the woods in Angel Grove Park that had come to be known as their "spot".

"Uh Oh, what did I do now?" Rocky asked seriously. Maurhee grinned whole heartedly at him.

"You didn't do anything. I just need to talk to you about something" she said. Rocky had picked up on the sadness in her tone, and was very curious as to what, exactly, she was planning on talking to him about.

"Yeah, okay sure" he said nonchalantly.

"Good, is 5:00 okay with you?"

"Yeah it's perfect"

"All right, see you at 5:00"

"See ya" Rocky said as he watched her hurry over to Tommy and Jason.

Tommy watched with concerned eyes as his childhood friend approached him. "Rhee, you okay?"

"No, but I'll hopefully be better in a minute. I need you guys to stay behind. I asked Zordon if I could use the Chamber to talk to you guys about something." She said shakily.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other apprehensively, then turned back to Maurhee and nodded. Maurhee let out a breath she never realized she was holding, and replied.

"Thanks guys"

Billy joined the three of them, and they quietly waited till the other rangers left. Once they were sure everyone had cleared out, Tommy turned to Maurhee.

"So, what's up?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Well . . . do you guys remember when Zordon told us about the planet KO- 35?" she asked nervously biting her lip afterwards.

"Yeah, that's the planet that's on the brink of a war and has defenses that pretty much don't exist, right?" Jason said crossing his arms over his chest wondering where she was going with this.

"Right, and do you remember him saying that he might have to send some or one of us up there to help?"

"Yeah . . ." Tommy said expectantly. Maurhee took a deep breath and exhaled before saying her next sentence.

"Well, he decided to send one of us" Maurhee said as she swallowed hard.

"He's sending you isn't he?" Billy asked knowingly.

"Yes."

Tommy and Jason's mouths dropped open in shock.

"You're not going are you?" a soft familiar voice asked from behind her. Maurhee took in a sharp breath, and her eyes grew two times their normal size. She quickly turned to face the origin of the voice.

"Well, Rocky . . . I . . Yeah, I am" she said meekly as she glanced down at the floor. She could tell by Rocky's breathing that he was teetering the line between sadness and anger.

"When?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Tomorrow morning at 7:00" she said shakily. He felt his throat tighten as he heard Maurhee's reply. Tomorrow morning? He thought he might at least have a week to try and change her mind, but tomorrow morning? He couldn't do anything between now and tomorrow morning, and why hadn't she told him about this earlier? Yes, telling him would have been hard, but isn't springing it on him at the last minute harder? He just didn't understand what was going through her head.

"Why?" He asked hoarsely.

"Because I'm the only one who can. No one needs me here any more" Maurhee said tearfully as she raised her eyes just enough to see Rocky's hands balled tightly into fists resting at his side.

"Bullshit" he said quietly as he temper rose. "Bullshit Maurhee! It's because of what that jackass, Ivan Ooze, said to you when he had you up there on the moon isn't it" He asked angrily "ISN'T IT?" he yelled.

"Rocky, man, calm down" Jason said walking over and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No. Dammit No! I will not calm down until she realizes that all the shit Ooze drilled into her brain was lies!" Rocky yelled as he walked over and put both of his hands on Maurhee's forearms and pulled her toward him. "Don't you get it? He said all of that to break you down. So, he could take advantage of your wounded mental state! And if you leave now because of what he said to you than he will have won! No matter how we destroyed him or ruined his plans HE WILL HAVE WON!" he yelled angrily. He kept hold of her waiting for her to respond, but when she didn't he let go. By now tears were quietly flowing down Maurhee's cheeks, and Tommy and Jason were wondering what they should do. They knew Maurhee needed to hear what Rocky was saying, but the way he was telling her was starting to worry them. Rocky glared at her then backed away a couple of feet before saying,

"FINE! Maurhee fine, leave, run away, but if you do leave tomorrow I can guarantee you that I WON'T be there to see you off!" Then he turned and began to walk away. Maurhee picked her head up to look at his retreating form.

"Well, you know what, Rocky?" She yelled. He stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "If that's how you feel about it then I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" She screamed as hard and loud as she could before hot, angry tears blurred her vision. Rocky looked down at the floor, sadly, then back up and teleported away. As soon as he was gone Maurhee broke down into sobs. Jason and Tommy stayed to comfort her while Billy glanced back sympathetically and then quickly went after the Blue Zeo Ranger.

When her crying stopped she stood up with a sniffle, and said, "I gotta go tell the others"

"No you don't, Maurhee" Jason said with concern. Over all the years they had known each other she had done so many favors for him, and now it was his turn to do something for her. "I'll tell them"

"No, Jase, thanks, but no. This is my decision and I should be the one to tell them" Maurhee said as she sniffled again.

Normally, Tommy would have agreed whole heartedly with Maurhee, but after the display that had just taken place he could tell she was in no condition to tell anyone any thing. He also knew he was going to have to have a serious talk with Rocky. "Maurhee do you honestly think that you would be able to tell them?" Tommy asked sternly.

Maurhee quietly shook her head no.

"Then it's all settled, we'll tell them for you" Jason said with a sad smile on his face. Maurhee smiled faintly at them.

"Thanks guys"

"For what?" Tommy asked curiously.

"For staying and being here for me and . . . taking it better than Rocky did" Maurhee said tearfully.

"Yeah right, we're kinda your big brothers, it's our job" Jason said with a wink. Maurhee laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm gonna go pass out, I'll see you guys later" she said with a wave as she teleported away. Jason and Tommy watched her leave then turned to each other.

"Man, if Rocky doesn't show up tomorrow I might just punch his face in" Jason said seriously.

"I know exactly what you mean, bro" Tommy said with a nod before him and Jason teleported to the youth center.

* * *

Maurhee heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and quickly gave the computer the command to exit the file. She turned to see Andros coming down the hall in his crimson cape that he used to wear when he would sneak around Astronima's lair to try and found out Zordon's location. He put the cape away when the other four rangers joined the team.

"D.E.C.A. wake Maurhee." He commanded just before he noticed her figure in one of the chairs, "Maurhee? What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep" she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "What's up? Are we being attacked or something?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Close, I need you to set a course for Terra Venture" He said as he dumped his cloak into his command chair.

"Terra Venture? Why There? Don't they have their own ranger's to protect them?" She asked suspiciously. He looked at her gravely.

"The Psycho Rangers are back"

"Back? How? I thought we took care of them?" Maurhee asked as she pushed all the necessary buttons and typed in Terra Venture's coordinates.

"So did I, but apparently we were wrong. Some one got a hold of the data cards." Andros said as he tried to contact Terra Venture by vidlink.

* * *

_Okay, this is basically the same chapter but I fixed some MAJOR continuity errors. When I wrote this I knew very little about __Zeo__, and Lost Galaxy. SO forgive my ignorance and know that I have fixed it._

_angellwings_


	2. Terra Venture and a flashback

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

Chapter Two: Terra Venture and a Flashback

By angellwings

They had defeated the Psycho Rangers, and now they actually had time to try and get to know the new rangers. They had finished their tour of Terra Venture and now the girls were relaxing in Maya and Kendrix's quarters.

"Okay, I have a question I've been dying to ask since we gave you the tour earlier… do you guys know any of the original rangers?" Kendrix asked excitedly.

Ashley and Cassie smiled at each other and then at Maurhee.

"Maurhee knows them better than we do." Ashley said with a wink in Maurhee's direction. Maurhee cleared her throat, and smiled at the galaxy rangers.

"I was the original orange ranger" Maurhee said shyly

"Amazing, so do you know the original Pink Ranger?" Kendrix asked with wide-eyes. Maurhee laughed, and nodded her head.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she used to be one of my best friends, but whether she still is or not, though, is another matter entirely."

"Why wouldn't the two of you be friends any more?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Well, I left without saying goodbye to her. So, she might be a little upset with me."

"Surely she understands that really didn't have a chance to" Ashley said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Ash. I mean Kim is a very understanding person." Maurhee agreed slowly nodding her head. Secretly she was still a little shaky about her relationship with Kim or any of the other former rangers, for that matter.

"Okay, next topic, Romance" Maya said eagerly "boyfriend, crush, secret admirer, etc."

Now, it was Maurhee's turn to wink at Ashley.

"Yeah, Ashley, how goes it with that boyfriend of your's?"

Ashley's cheeks burned with blush.

"Boyfriend? Who?" Kendrix asked excitedly. She didn't know why, but it felt nice having this many girls to talk to. Yes, she had Maya, but that was it, and other than the ranger thing there was absolutely nothing going on in their lives.

"Um . . . Andros and I are kind of a thing" Ashley said meekly.

"Kind of?" Cassie asked in disbelief. "No way, girl, you and him are an official couple. That boy is crazy about you"

Ashley's blush was only intensified by that comment.

"What about you Cassie? Do you have anybody special?" Maya asked.

"Kind of, I mean I'm interested but I'm not exactly sure if he is" Cassie said as she bit her bottom lip. Maurhee and Ashley exchanged knowing glances.

"Not exactly sure is the nice way of putting it. Cass, you don't even know if he's human or not." Maurhee said worried that her friend's crush was getting out of hand. The Phantom Ranger seemed great and all but you at least need to know a guy's species before you entertain thoughts of a relationship with him, besides Maurhee didn't think that the Phantom Ranger was right for Cassie. She wondered if Cassie would ever realize that there was a great guy who was already in love with her, and with in her grasp. Poor TJ, every time Cassie mentioned the Phantom she could see his eyes flash with Jealousy.

"Earth to Maurhee?" Kendrix said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Maurhee said as she shook her self back to reality.

"We asked if you had a certain someone" Kendrix clarified for her.

"Oh, um . . . no, not for a while now" She said as she looked down at her feet and swallowed hard. It had been two and a half years, and she couldn't believe that what happened between her and Rocky still hurt. But there it was, plain as day, the violent stab that she felt when someone mentioned romance. Almost immeadiately her thoughts drifted back to the last part of her day before her departure.

* * *

She sat in the "clearing" alone thinking of the events that had led up to this point. The clearing was a circular area in the forest where trees had not grown. Her and Rocky had come across it on their first date. There was an oval shaped black spot in the middle of it from the times they had come here and laid out to stare at the stars, and a log slightly in front of the black spot where they would sit on occasional nights to warm themselves (among other things). She stood up and walked over to the tree on the right side of the path that led to the clearing. She ran her fingers over the letters engraved in the bark. There was a heart that encased her and Rocky's initials.

She stood there leaning against the tree for a while hoping that despite their earlier argument Rocky would meet her there any way. As she glanced at her watch she let that wish fade away. She followed the path that led back to the park letting a sad sigh escape her lips as she began to walk. While walking back to the Oliver's she played with the class ring dangling on a chain around her neck. When she arrived in her room she sat down at her desk, and poured all her emotions out on this one sheet of paper, and as she stuck the letter in the envelope she unfastened the chain and slipped the ring inside it too. A single tear fell as she sealed the envelope.

The next morning she awoke and teleported straight to the command chamber. A few minutes later the other rangers met her there to say their goodbyes. She hugged each of them, and delayed leaving as long as she could. She was once again hoping that Rocky would appear. When Zordon could wait no longer she said one last good bye, and handed Tommy a letter addressed to Rocky. Tommy felt the round object that was inside the envelope, and knew immediately what it was. She stepped on to the Megaship, the ship she was supposed to deliver to the karovians, and watched the Command Center shrink in size as she ascended into space.

* * *

_Okay, another revised chapter that is basically the same. Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	3. thoughts, musings, and conversations

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

Chapter 3: Thoughts, Musings, and Conversations

By angellwings

(A/N: By the way this story takes place about 7 months after 'Countdown to Destruction')

Maurhee glanced around at the people in the room. There was a solemn expression on every face. It was a shame for any team to lose a ranger, especially if that ranger was a pink ranger. Pink rangers were in many ways the heart and soul of a team.

She remembered that while she was on KO-35 she was supposed to train a group of teenagers, like herself, to be power rangers. Zordon had given her a wooden box with eight morphers in it: red, blue, black, yellow, silver, orange, pink, and purple. When she arrived she was to give the morphers to the Karovians Zordon had chosen. Which would mean Commander Ryland was to bring seven people with him to greet her (4 boys and 3 girls), but imagine her surprise when there were only five boys waiting for her. She discovered that Karovians didn't believe their women should be involved in Warfare. Commander Ryland said they would rather the yellow morpher be used by a boy and that the pink and purple morphers go unused. They were only letting her keep her morpher because she had been chosen by Zordon.

She argued and argued with the Commander about letting the women Zordon chose join the team, but it was a moot point. So, she trained the five boys, but in every battle she could feel the strain of not having the pink ranger. Without a pink ranger a team was not a team just warriors all fighting for themselves. In the battle that would prove to be "the straw that broke the camels back" for KO-35's defenses three rangers were killed and Zhane had been mortally wounded. So, she knew all to well what the galaxy rangers were going through, but it seemed Leo was taking it the worst of all. Perhaps there had been something more between the Pink and Red Galaxy Rangers. Maurhee thought about that as she approached him.

"She's not gone forever, Leo, remember that" Maurhee said with a sympathetic smile as she put a hand on his shoulder. He quickly brushed her hand away.

"Yeah, but she's not coming back anytime soon, either, is she Maurhee?" He asked angrily. She was shocked by the anger and sadness she saw in his eyes.

"No, no she's not." Maurhee answered softly. After the two teams exchanged good-byes the rangers boarded the Mark 1 and set off for home.

Later, Maurhee sat in her quarters thinking. Was Leo's attitude toward Kendrix's "death" any different than Rocky's attitude toward her leaving? Had he not reacted the same way she would have if given similar news? Maurhee sighed heavily. She new the answers to both of those questions, and the answers pointed in one direction. It was time for both of them to forgive and forget or at least that's what she hoped was going to happen.

Even though she hated the way things between her and Rocky ended she never regretted her decision to leave. All of the people she'd met and worked with on KO-35 had slowly helped her rebuild her confidence in herself and her fighting skills. She knew if it wasn't for Andros and Zhane she never would have survived her home sickness. They had reminded her of Tommy and Jason more times than she could recall.

"Um . . . Maurhee?" Ashley asked hesitantly as she walked into her room.

Maurhee quickly shook her thoughts away, and turned in Ashley's direction.

"What's up, Ash?"

"Well, I just talked to my dad over the vidlink and he said he had a house all ready for me and Cassie when we start at Angel Grove University next month, but I just talked to Cassie and it seems she's going to L.A. with her band, and I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to be my room mate instead?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Sure, I'd love to, it'll be fun" Maurhee said with a warm smile.

"Cool, my dad said it's furnished and everything. So, all we need are our clothes and our 'luxury items' my dad's words not mine" Ashley said sitting down on the edge of Maurhee's bed. "Andros, Carlos, and my brother Jake have all agreed to help us move, and I was kind of hoping you could find a couple of guys to help, too"

"Sure, I'll try. Are we moving in the day we get back?" Maurhee asked secretly hoping Ashley would say no.

"I don't think so. I think every one should take it easy tomorrow. It's been a long week after all" Ashley said sadly.

"All right, sounds good to me." Maurhee said as her and Ashley got up and exited her room. "I'll talk to you later, Ash, I gotta call Billy, real quick"

"K, I gotta go meet Cassie on the Simudeck, anyway, bye" Ashley said as they went their separate ways.

Maurhee headed down the long, empty hallway to the Command deck. Billy was the only one of the rangers she'd talk to since she left. He'd also been the only one to contact her while she was on KO-35. He'd heard from Zordon that she'd gone to the Karovian sector, and sent a vidmessage to the Mega Ship. She remembered how surprised she'd been to hear from him, they had kept in touch ever since. While passing the Rec. Room she spotted TJ holding a staring contest with his cheeseburger.

"Teej?" Maurhee called as she entered the Rec. Room. When he didn't react to her call she tried again. "TJ!" still nothing. "Earth To TJ!"

"Huh? Oh, Hi Rhee" TJ said disappointedly.

"Nice to see you too, Teej" Maurhee said sarcastically as she sat down across from him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something" He said softly.

"Is everything all right? You seem really depressed" Maurhee observed with concern.

"Everything's Perfect" TJ huffed sarcastically as he rested his chin in his hands.

"There's only two things that can get that kind of a reaction out of you . . . So . . . I'm guessing your current mood has something to do with Cassie and The Phantom, right?"

Her suspicions were confirmed by a roll of TJ's eyes.

"Teej . . ." Maurhee said in a reprimanding tone

"I know I need to give her space and time to get over this . . . well . . . this . . whatever it is, but Rhee I've waited nearly a year, and I'm not sure how much longer I can wait to telling her!" He yelled in frustration.

"Teej," Maurhee said after giving TJ a few minutes to calm down

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it's time you made a small move" She said meekly and thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by a small move?"

"Well, drop subtle hints about your feelings through your words and your actions, I guess" Maurhee stated as wondered if she was giving TJ good advice.

"Maurhee you know how thick headed Cassie can be sometimes, what if she doesn't get it?" TJ asked worriedly.

"Then, it seems you'll have no other choice than to be up front about it. She needs to know how you feel Teej."

"I don't know if I'd be able to tell her"

"You would Teej, after all your part of a long legacy of red and blue power rangers, and when push comes to shove you would do whatever you had to" Maurhee said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. She'd grown accustomed to counseling rangers with secret feelings for their best female friend. It all seemed to start with Jason and his feelings for Kim, then it was Tommy and Kat, followed by Adam and Tanya, then Andros and Ashley, Zhane and Karone, and now TJ and Cassie. Why was it people came to her for advice when she could barely keep her own love life straight. She had never understood that and probably never would. Then all of sudden she remembered what she had originally set out to do.

"I gotta go do something real quick, but if you need to talk about this some more later all you gotta do is find me" she said patting his shoulder and getting up from the table.

"Thanks, Rhee" TJ said before finally taking a bite of his burger. She smiled and exited the rec. room. She headed back down the Mega ship's wide corridors towards the Command Deck.

As soon as she stepped into the large room she was greeted by Alpha 6.

"Hi Maurhee, how are you today?" the little robot asked cheerfully.

"Hey alpha, I'm doing good. Could you do me a huge favor and set up a vidlink with Billy Cranston?"

"Sure, I'll have it done in a jiffy" The robot said as he wobbled off to the communication controls.

"Thanks Alpha you're the best!" she called after him.

Almost immediately the smiling face of the sandy blonde haired young man appeared on the screen.

"Maurhee, I was hoping you were the one trying to contact me, how did things go on Terra Venture?"

"Well, The Psycho Rangers are gone for good, but the Pink Galaxy Ranger was lost for a while in the process" Maurhee informed him sadly. "But on a lighter note we have all decided to head home, to Earth. You're still there aren't you?" She asked hopefully. She knew Billy had returned to Earth nearly eight months ago, but whether he'd stayed or not she had never been quite sure of.

"Yes, actually I've just started my own software company, and your father is one of my partners" Billy said with a smile.

"That doesn't surprise me. The minute my mom told me about his retirement I knew it wouldn't last very long. Good luck with your Business Billy, and wish my father good luck for me too."

"I will, and as a matter of fact both of your parents are joining Kat and I for dinner tonight. I'm taking her out for her birthday."

"Aw . . . It's nice to see things with the two of you are going so well, wish her a Happy Birthday for me. Well, I guess I had better get to the point so you can finish getting ready then. I was just wondering if you could inform the gang of my return. I don't think I'll have much time to do that."

"I will, I'll send them all an e-mail first thing."

"Thanks Billy, well, I'd better go. I'll see you soon. Me, you, and Kat will have to get together and do something when I get back"

"Yes, I suppose we will" Billy said with a grin.

"See you later, Billy"

"Good-bye Maurhee" Billy said as they were disconnected.

* * *

Maurhee sighed and headed back to her quarters for some much needed sleep. 

_Another revised chapter._

_angellwings_


	4. The Homecoming

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

Chapter Four: The Homecoming

By angellwings

**A day and a half later . . .**

Maurhee gazed out the window in her quarters, and there, in the distance, was the glorious green, white, and blue swirled sphere that she gratefully called home. She sighed contentedly and smiled softly as she thought about Angel Grove. It had been seven months since the last time she'd been on Earth. The Astro Ranger's had fought all of their battles against Dark Spector's forces there, and even though those battles had caused her to come home for nearly six months it wasn't the same. All of her old friends had left in search of new lives, the Youth Center had closed, and the Command Center had been reduced to ruins. Thanks to all of those things her last visit to Earth felt more like an informal business trip than anything else. It wasn't like now when she knew she'd be going home to stay, but now the big question was what was she going to do with her life? The way she saw it she had three choices open a Dojo, go to college and major in journalism, or go to college and major in art. She knew automatically that, even though she loved Karate, the Dojo would be her last resort. She'd have to look into colleges when she got settled in that house with Ashley.

With the Mark 1 flying at a fast and steady pace they were inside the Earth's atmosphere within 90 minutes. thirty minutes later excitement and anticipation flowed through her veins as they docked at Angel Grove's new "State-of-the-art" Space Port. As she stepped off the ship she took a moment to admire the structure. Granted during her two and a half years of space traveling she'd seen far more advanced ports, but for the slow rate at which Earth's technology was advancing (compared to Triforia, The Karovian Sector, or Aquitar) the new building was quite impressive.

The Rangers left their things on the ship and made a beeline for The Surf Spot. On the way there as Maurhee was admiring the scenery she noticed that the boards over the windows of the old Youth Center building had been taken down. She told the other she would meet them at the ship later, and wandered toward the familiar building. As she got closer she realized it had been revitalized with a complete spring cleaning. The windows were free of dirt and grime, the walls of the building had been repainted, and The broken glass on the sign had been replaced. She walked to the door and glanced in the window. The lights were on which meant someone was inside. She reached for the door handle, and pulled. To her surprise the door actually opened. She quickly walked inside the Center. She walked through the hallway admiring the photographs on the walls as she passed. Most of them were of her and the rest of the gang helping out with a community service project or a contest of some kind. She anxiously passed through the double doors into the Juice bar/work out room. A smile of unsuppressable joy spread across her face as she saw that the place had been returned to its former glory. The neon signs, the karate mats, the punching bags, the workout equipment, everything in exactly the same place as it used to be. All of a sudden High School came rushing back to her. It felt almost as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her. She looked around the room and saw shadows or mirages of Karate tournaments, dates, workouts with Tommy and Jason, and a million other things that had defined her teenage years.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite former employee" A deep, enthusiastic voice exclaimed pulling her out of her reverie.

"Ernie!" Maurhee screamed as she ran to give the jovial little man a hug. "I can't believe it, you're back!"

"And so are you, obviously" Ernie said as they came out of the hug.

"You've got this place looking exactly like it used to. If I didn't know any better I'd say this place hadn't even been closed a day"

"Well, I'm afraid I won't stay open for long. Adelle has all of my former customers" Ernie said disappointedly as he headed behind the bar.

"Well, you still have this customer. One Passion Fruit Smoothie." Maurhee said contentedly as he sat on one of the barstools.

"I don't know what to do. This buildings been closed for so long people just ignore it now." Ernie said as he put the ingredients in the blender. Maurhee watched him make the smoothie as she thought about the best way to help Ernie.

"Well, I'd say you've got to announce your presence. Have a Re-opening Gala or something." Maurhee said as he handed her the shake. "Ya know do the things you used to do. Hold a Karate Tournament or Dance Contest or something. Adelle doesn't do anything like that, and I'm pretty sure I can round up some competitors for the Tournament, or a band for the Dance Contest." Maurhee said excitedly then taking a long sip when she was done talking.

Ernie smiled warmly at Maurhee, he wasn't surprised that she wanted to help out. He knew this place was about as close to her heart as it was to his.

"How about I give you your old job back, and you can help organize and promote some of those ideas you have"

Maurhee took another long sip and grinned slyly afterwards

"Can I have free Smoothies whenever I want?"

"No, but how about a 25 percent discount instead" Ernie said with a slight laugh.

"Sounds like you've got your self a deal" Maurhee said as she reached to shake his hand.

"Great when can you start?" Ernie asked as he returned the gesture.

"I'm moving in with Ashley tomorrow so Wednesday is my next available day." Maurhee said as she reached in her pocket for money to pay Ernie with.

"I'll have Skull print up some flyers for that Karate tournament you were talking about tomorrow, then." Ernie said to himself.

"Skull?" Maurhee asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, he's the manager at Kinko's , and he taking courses at the Community College at night" Ernie stated factually.

"Wow, good for him. What's Bulk doing now?" She asked Curiously.

"Last time I checked he was in North Carolina studying to be an Auto shop Teacher." Ernie said with a slight chuckle.

"Bulk? An autoshop teacher? Who'd have thought. Well, I hope no one squeals about what he and Skull did to Lt. Stone's classic convertible, then" Maurhee said with a grin as she set her money down on the counter. "I gotta go Ernie, I'll see ya Wednesday! Keep the change!" Maurhee yelled as she ran out the door.

She had agreed to meet the others back at the ship in two hours, and she still had some people to see. Once outside the Youth Center she took a familiar route through the park. She soon arrived outside of a typical, two story, suburban home. She lightly rapped on the door. A few seconds later the door flew open.

"Maurhee!" The lanky, ravened haired woman squealed as she enveloped Maurhee's frame in a crushing hug.

"Morgan, Please, give the child some room to breath." Mr. Oliver said from behind her.

As they welcomed her in to the house Maurhee thought it was hard to believe that these people weren't Tommy's biological parents. For goodness sakes, he even resembles them!

"Oh, Sweetheart why didn't you call and tell us you were coming? I would have saved you some dinner. After all, you must be starved." Mrs. Oliver said as she sat down next to Maurhee on the couch.

"Well, Aunt Morgan, I haven't exactly had access to a phone in a while or else I would have." Maurhee said with a nervous smile.

"OH, of course! How was Europe?" Mrs. Oliver inquired.

"Europe?" Maurhee asked with merging eyebrows.

"Yes, your art study abroad, you know Europe" Mrs. Oliver stated factually.

"OH, Europe! um . . . well, it was . . . fine, and gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous." Maurhee said frantically. She had almost forgotten the excuse she gave the adults for leaving.

"I'm glad, you'll have to come by and show us your pictures sometime." Mr. Oliver said with a slight nod.

"Yes, I . . . uhh . . . guess I will." Maurhee gulped with a nervous laugh. "By the way, I'll have to come by here early tomorrow. You see, I'm moving in to a house with a friend, and I need to pick up my stuff. Is that Okay?" Maurhee said a feeling of relief washing over her as she changed the subject.

"Of course dear, that'll be fine" Mrs. Oliver said with a gracious smile and a nod.

"You know Maurhee, everyone sure has missed you since you left." Mr. Oliver said smiling softly.

"Well, I've definitely missed all of you, Uncle Isaac" Maurhee spoke softly as tears threatened to fall.

"Well, Maurhee, It seems you've come home at just the right time?" Mrs. Oliver bubbled .

"Right Time for what?" She asked curiously.

"Well, for your 21st birthday party of course!" the older woman laughed.

"Oh no, Aunt Morgan, that's not necessary." Maurhee said with a shake of her head.

"It Certainly is necessary! You're legally going to be considered an adult! Isn't that exciting?" Mrs. Oliver asked draping an arm around Maurhee's shoulders and giving them a light squeeze.

"I . . . guess so. To be honest it's not like it's going to be an instantaneous or dramatic change. I mean it's just another birthday."

"Dramatic? Sweetie, In two weeks you take on all the legal responsibilities that we also have. I definitely consider that dramatic." Mr. Oliver said insistently.

"Thanks for the thought, really, but I don't need a party" Maurhee said with a smile.

"Well, all right, if that's what you want" Mrs. Oliver said disappointedly.

"If you're not moving in with your friend until tomorrow, where are you staying tonight?" Mr. Oliver asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Ummm . . . well . . I'm . . ." Maurhee stammered. What was she supposed to say? Oh I got it covered, I'm spending the night on a space ship with two aliens, four teenagers, and a robot. yeah, that would work. I don't think so. "I . . uhh . . didn't really think about that"

"Well, we have, and we insist that you stay here. You can have your old room. It hasn't been touched since you left, well other than to be cleaned I mean." Mrs. Oliver stated sternly.

"umm . . yeah, thanks, just let me go tell my friends where I am; so they don't worry" Maurhee said standing up and giving Mr. & Mrs. Oliver a hug.

"Maurhee!" Mr. Oliver called as she headed to the door. Maurhee quickly turned around in response.

"You might need these!" He said as he tossed her a set of keys. After catching them, she studied them carefully.

"The keys to my jeep!" She squealed gleefully. "You're the best Mr. O!" She yelled as she headed for the Oliver's Garage.

She quickly approached the driver's side door of her black Grand Cherokee, and admired the thick orange stripe going through the middle of the side of her jeep. She walked around to back of the jeep, and appraised the condition of the SUV. "Good ol' Hallie" she whispered to her self. A huge smile spread across her face as she traced back to where the name for her car had come from. "It short for Halloween" Zack had joked as he had observed the colors scheme on the jeep. When her parents got wind of the nickname they quickly sprung for a personalized tag that read "Hallie W".

She sighed as she crash-landed in reality. "It's no use living in the past." Commander Ryland had told her that once when she petitioned him to call the Earth Rangers for help in a battle "Your friends have their own battles to fight" he had said. That was when she realized she was completely on her own. She couldn't rely on anyone but her **new** teamates, and Commander Ryland. She remembered spending the rest of that night getting to know the rest of the Astro team on KO-35. That had been were her mind and heart was needed.

When she arrived back at the Space Port she flashed security her Megaship Crewman I.D., and found everyone. She told them she'd be staying at a friends then went to her quarters and packed her belongings, and loaded them in her jeep.

"See you tomorrow, Ash" she said as she hopped in the driver's side.

"K, be careful I heard some of the roads are still under construction from our last battle." Ashley said into the open driver side window.

"I will, bye" She said as she drove off towards the out skirts of Angel Grove. Before she went back to the Olivers she had one last place to visit. She quickly drove through the dry, desert terrain. She stopped at the foot of a steep hill. As she looked to the top of the hill she half expected to see the dome roofed building still standing, but of course it wasn't. She climbed the hill, and began pushing around some of the rubble. She was looking for a red steel hatch. The Command Chamber had been destroyed but the Zord Hangar Bay should still be intact. After the Dinozords were destroyed Billy stored all of the pieces they could find in the Bay, and after that any time a zord was destroyed it's remains were placed in the Hangar. After about 45 minutes she found the door and quickly retreated down it. She turned on the emergency power generator, and shut the hatch.

The room stank of Stale air, and mold. She wandered around the room admiring the pieces of Zords that were scattered about. She couldn't believe that this was all that was left of her former fighting days. She sighed as she thought about how dramatically her life had changed over the past three years. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something very familiar. As she approached she recognized the pieces of her Ninjetti Cheetah Zord. The orange spotted Metallic metal stuck out like a sore thumb. The only left of this once majestic fighting machine was the head, and a front and hind leg. She shook her head and glanced at her watch. She should head back the Olivers were waiting for her. As she climbed the ladder she glanced back from time to time. She reluctantly closed the hatch door behind her. Closing the hatch felt as though she was officially leaving high school behind her.

As she drove back toward the Olivers her heart wanted to weep for all that she'd lost, but her battle hardened mind wouldn't allow it. She felt as though the fate of the universe rested on her shoulders. She went to bed with a heavy heart, and for some unknown reason she feared for her future.

* * *

_Revised chapter again!_

_Lol__, enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	5. The Dead and Resurected

Memories

Chapter Five: The Dead and Resurrected

By: Angellwings

Maurhee Stretched and yawned as she hopped out of her bed. She sat down at her dressing table, and prepared her mind-set for the day.

"Let's see, pack up my clothes and other things, take them to Ashley's, check out classes at the university, take the jeep in for an inspection, hmmmm . . . call Billy and Adam, and I guess that's it" She thought aloud as she examined her reflection.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see pictures of her and the different teams she had been on. She could also see pictures of her and Rocky. Three of them specifically caught her attention, their Junior & Senior Prom, and Homecoming pictures. She grinned at the sight of him in a tux. He was so handsome, yet so uncomfortable.

She shook herself out of the memory and headed for the shower. She had a feeling it was going to be a very eventful day.

"See you tonight for dinner, Mrs. Oliver!" Maurhee called as she walked out the door with her last box of belongings. She shoved the box as far back in the Jeep as she possibly could, and after making sure everything was secure she reached to close the gate. A pair of dark, feminine hands suddenly covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked.

"Tanya!" Maurhee squealed as she spun around and hugged her former team mate. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Billy sent me an e-mail, and I just had to come see you for myself!" Tanya said with a smile.

"I can't believe you're here!" She said with a laugh, "Well, get in the Jeep, I gotta go take this stuff to Ashley's and you're gonna come with me."

"Sure" Tanya chuckled as she went around to the other side of the Jeep.

Maurhee started the Jeep and waited for Tanya to get situated in the seat.

"You ready?"

"Yep, let's get this show on the road." Tanya said as she buckled her seat belt.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Tanya made an attempt to break the ice.

"So, did Billy and Adam tell you what's up with the others?"

"We don't really talk about it" Maurhee replied.

"Well, do you mind if I tell you?"

"Sure, why not." Maurhee said flatly.

"Well, I'm sure you already know that Adam and I broke up and that he's working as a stunt man at Universal Studios, and that Billy and Kat are together, but did you know that Kim and Jason are engaged?" Tanya asked.

"That figures" Maurhee said with a secretive smile. "I always saw those two ending up together, but don't tell Tommy I said that."

Tanya chuckled and continued.

"Kim got a silver in the individuals and a gold in the team events at the Pan-Global Games, plus she is now well on her way to Olympic Glory. Now for the real shocker. Tommy is graduating from College in a few weeks, and he wants to go for a Ph.D. In, get this, paleontology."

"Wow, didn't see that one commin'. He couldn't stand science in high school, he slept through almost all of Biology sophomore year!" Maurhee said, obviously shocked by that last bit of news. "geez, you go out of the galaxy for a few years and every one goes nuts."

"Jason opened two dojos. One in Stone Canyon and another in Florida. Justin and his dad are running the one in Stone Canyon. Trini, Zack, and Aisha all came back to the states, and are all currently attending SCU. . . . . I think that's about it." Tanya finished.

Maurhee nodded. She realized that she hadn't heard anything about Rocky. 'hmmm . . . . I wonder . . . 'she thought.

"Hey Tanya, ummm . . you didn't say anything about Rocky."

"You want to know about Rocky?" Tanya asked as her eyes widened in shock.

"Well, I mean he's not dead or anything is he?"

"No, but I haven't really heard that much from him. All I know is that he went to school at NYU after graduation. If you wanna know detailed information I'd ask Adam or Aisha. They're the only one's he really still talks to. Although, I suspect he still talks to Jason, too"

Maurhee stopped the car and put it in park.

"Well, looks like your briefing is over just in time."

"I'm not quite done yet, Rhee. There's something you should know. Rocky . . . well . . . the day you left he came in almost as soon as you left. He was trying to get there, but he was late. Maurhee, he stopped off to buy you some flowers so he could apologize. Since then he . . . hasn't really been the same. I just thought you would want to know that it wasn't that he didn't want to be there, it was that he couldn't make it there in time." Tanya reluctantly stated.

"He bought me flowers?" Maurhee asked herself in silent shock. "Damn it. Why do I have all the bad luck with guys? Or does it just feel that way?"

"I think it just feels that way" Tanya said with a slight chuckle as she and Maurhee stepped out of the car and opened the gate on the back of her jeep.

"Hey, need my help?" Andros asked as he approached them.

"Sure, knock yourself out" Maurhee said as she dropped one of the bigger boxes on his arms. She, Tanya, and Ashley also each grabbed a box.

After about two o'clock the four of them decided it was time to eat lunch.

"Where to?" Maurhee asked as they all got in the jeep.

"umm . . the Surf Spot." Ashley suggested.

"Nah, . . . how about the Youth Center?" Maurhee asked.

"Wait a second, I thought the Youth Center was closed?" Tanya said in a confused tone.

"What's the Youth Center?" Andros asked from the back seat.

"It was the hang out before the Surf Spot came along." Ashley informed her boyfriend.

"That's right Andros has never been there." Maurhee said as if she had forgotten that there was a time before she met the young Karovian.

"Well, I guess that settles it, then, we're going to the Youth Center." Tanya said warmly.

The four ate their lunch and spent the rest of the day unpacking. At the end of the day Maurhee was sitting in her room amongst partially unpacked boxes thinking back on her day.

It had been long, and tiring, but far from as horrible as she thought it was going to be. She recalled the things Tanya had told her about Rocky, and glanced at her favorite picture of the two of them.

They were in casual attire with a blanket pulled tightly around both of them. They were laughing and roasting marshmallows by the bonfire (that had taken Jason an hour to light). She remembered that it had been taken by Kat on one of the weekend camping trips to Billy's uncle's cabin. They looked so happy, and so oblivious to everything going on around them. She wished she could go back to that moment and stay there. She wished she could stay where things are safe and simple. Yeah sure, KO-35 had given her back her confidence, but her sense of security was completely crushed. The state she was in now only made her pine for a certain young man's comforting arms even more.

**

* * *

**

**A month later . . . **

"Oh my gosh! Rhee, I have got to have that dress!" Tanya exclaimed as she pointed to one of the display windows at the mall.

"Another one? Tanya you just bought a dress last week."

"I know but I'm gonna need them for my trip to New York week after next." She said with a sly grin.

"Trip to New York? What are you going to there for?" Maurhee asked curiously.

"Well, do you remember that management company I told you about? the one that wanted to sign me to a contract?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, they called back, and asked if I would fly to New York to sign contracts!" Tanya squealed

"T, that's awesome" Maurhee exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"And that's not all, they said they've lined me up for some interviews with record companies! Can you believe it? I'm so excited!" Tanya shrieked excitedly.

"Well, I guess we better start shopping. Looks like you're gonna need a few new outfits." Maurhee giggled as she dragged Tanya into the store.

**

* * *

**

**Later as they were getting into Tanya's Civic . . . .**

"Shit!" Maurhee exclaimed as she smacked a hand against her forehead. "I was supposed to go to Stone Canyon today and hang up flyers for Ernie's Tournament at the Youth Center!"

"Hey, no worries, have you got the flyers?" Tanya asked sweetly.

"Yeah, there's a huge pile in my purse"

"all right, then we'll go now."

"Tanya, you don't have to-"

"Forget about it, besides if we split up when we get there it won't take as long."

"What would I do with out you, T?"

"Probably swim in a never ending abyss of eternal damnation" Tanya said with a chuckle and a wink.

About 45 minutes later they were in the outskirts of Stone Canyon on a dangerously curvy road that overlooked a luscious and deep green valley. They had the radio turned all the way up, and were going almost 15 over the speed limit. Neither one seemed to be paying very much attention to the four and a half foot wall of pavement that rose up in front of them.

"Look out!" Maurhee screamed. Tanya quickly jerked the wheel off the road, too far off the road. The Civic went careening into the valley.

She felt the car roll once as her head slammed into the roof of the car, twice as the glass shattered, three times as she felt her seat belt loosen around her torso, and a fourth time as the car jerked to a stop causing her head to hit the car door.

She turned her head slowly to the left to see how Tanya was. To her horror Tanya was pressed up against the top of the car. It seemed her seat belt had snapped in two. Her eyes misted and a hoarse gasp escaped her throat.

An obnoxious, sadistic laugh forced her to jerk her head to the right as she did so a sharp pain ran down her spine. She quickly snapped her eyelids shut and cried out in pain. Upon opening her eyes she saw a pair of black boots, not unlike the ones she had worn with her ranger suit, standing outside of her shattered window. Her vision began to blur as the being squatted down beside the car.

"no . . ." she whispered weakly to herself as she recognized the various shades of purple that composed the creature.

"Good-Bye, Orange Ranger" he said as he waved mockingly at her.

"Ooze" she whispered vengefully before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Rocky was visiting his Grandmother at Stone Canyon Medical Center. She had been hospitalized last week after a nasty fall that broke her hip. Tonight was his turn to stay with her until visiting hours were up. His grandmother had just fallen asleep, and he knew now was the perfect opportunity to get a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. He pressed the down button at the third floor elevators, and waited patiently for one of them to slide open. 

A few seconds later both doors suddenly opened. Nurses and Doctors scurried about as the pulled a stretcher out of each elevator.

He glanced at the stretcher to his left. There was a dark-skinned girl on top of it. Her yellow bloodied blouse peeked out from underneath the sheets.

"it can't be . . ." He whispered to himself as he quickly turned to his right. His eyes widened as he spotted it. Lying peacefully on top of the stretcher was a fair-skinned, freckled, red-head who wore a now stained orange T-shirt.

"not her . . . god, not her." He said hoarsely. One of the nurses pulling on the stretcher noticed Rocky's distress.

"Excuse me . . . son, do you know these girls?"

Rocky looked at the woman and slowly nodded. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look, and gently pulled him aside.

"What happened to them?"

"They were in a car accident at the edge of town" She said softly.

"are they . . . are they gonna be okay?" Rocky inquired as his eyes followed the stretchers down the hallway.

"The red-head will be fine with some time and extraneous physical therapy"

"and Tanya?"

"We're not sure, they're taking her straight to the O.R., now. They should know in a few hours. I know that this is probably not the most comforting question in the world, but I was wondering if you know their families telephone numbers. I need to call them and inform them of the situation."

"Yes, but can I do it? . . . I think it will be a little easier to swallow coming from a friend" He asked shakily.

"of course, son, as long as you feel up to it. There's a pay phone right over there, in the waiting room" The elderly nurse said as she motioned down the hall.

As he walked away from the nurse a million thoughts raced through his mind. He had planned on visiting Maurhee, and straightening everything out. He had worked everything out, but then his grandmother had her accident. Damn, this isn't anything like I planned He thought as his eyes misted over. He felt a little of his control slip away. Come on, Rocko, keep it together

He called Adam first, and the two of them split up the list of people to call. Adam was supposed to call Mr. and Mrs. Sloan, Aisha, Kat, Carlos, Ashley, and the rest of the Astro Rangers while Rocky called Maurhee's parents, Tommy, Billy, Kim & Jase, Zack, and Trini.

He assessed the information he received during all of his phone calls. Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, Tanya's parents, Billy, Kat, and Adam should be here within the hour; Zack, Trini, Tommy, Aisha, and Astro Rangers were going to be here tomorrow; Kim & Jason should be here in a couple of days.

Thirty to forty-five minutes later Adam came bursting out of the elevator doors.

"Have you heard anything?" Adam asked immediately.

"No" came Rocky's flat reply.

"Rocky, are you okay?" Adam asked as he observed his friends frazzled appearance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stated simply.

The two of them sat for a while in stressful silence. Rocky's impatience seemed to grow and electrify the air around him.

"So, how's your grandmother?" Adam inquired as he attempted to break the silence.

"She's fine, she'll probably be sent home in a couple of days" He replied mechanically.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked again.

"I'm fine."

"Because you know if you need to talk I won't mind."

"I'm fine, Adam, I just wish they would tell us something already"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Tanya and Maurhee's parents showed up. Almost right away Mr. Peterson and Mr. Sloan demanded to see their daughters' doctors. Maurhee's doctor informed everyone that they could visit her two at a time, and Mr. and Mrs. Peterson went right in. A few minutes later Billy and Kat showed up.

"Anything?" Billy asked anxiously.

"They're letting people in to visit Maurhee" Adam informed him.

"And Tanya?" Kat asked with red and puffy eyes. Billy slipped a comforting arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Sorry Kat, They still haven't told us anything" Rocky said sadly.

All of sudden orderlies and nurses came running toward the O.R. yelling things like "To the operating room S.T.A.T.!" and "CODE BLUE!". The noise caused Kat to jump, and the former rangers to glance at each other worriedly.

"Is Tanya in the O.R.?" Billy asked.

"Yes" Rocky said sadly with a gulp.

Several minutes later a doctor approached the Sloans. The four young people observed the scene from across the waiting room as Mrs. Sloan broke down sobbing and leaned into her husband's jacket. All eyes followed the doctor as he headed their way.

"Are you friends of Miss Sloan?" The graying gentlemen asked.

"Yes sir" Rocky answered reluctantly.

"I'm sorry there's nothing we could do for her the internal bleeding was too heavy" The doctor stated sadly.

"You mean she's . . ." Kat attempted to say before the words stuck in her throat, and she buried her face in Billy's shoulder. Billy eyes shut softly as Kat began to sob.

"I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry" He told them as he slowly walked back over to Tanya's parents.

Rocky closed his eyes and bowed his head. He suddenly jerked it up when a single thought struck him.

"Someone's gotta tell Maurhee" He whispered just loud enough to be heard above Katherine's sobs.

The three men glanced at each other as if waiting for someone to volunteer. Rocky raised both of his hands in defense.

"I would do it, but I don't think this is the kind of thing you want to hear from an ex-boyfriend you haven't seen in three years" Rocky said softly as he looked between Adam and Billy.

"I'll tell her" Billy volunteered quietly. Kat quietly and reluctantly released him as he began to walk toward Maurhee's room.

He walked quietly into the room and gently rapped on the wooden door.

"Hey Billy, Daddy told me you were here, and I was beginning to wonder when one of you was going to come visit me." She said weakly with a small smile.

Billy sat down on the right side of the bed and took Maurhee's hand.

"Maurhee we just heard from Tanya's doctor" Billy said as he cleared his throat.

"Thank god . . . is she all right?" Maurhee asked with a sigh of relief.

"No . . . . Maurhee, she's . . . she's dead" Billy said as his voice faltered a little.

"No . . ." Maurhee gasped as she turned away from Billy. "She can't be . . ."

"I'm sorry" Billy muttered. The tone in Maurhee's voice was enough to break Billy's heart.

In all the years he had known Maurhee she had never cried in front of the team, not even Tommy who was after all considered her "brother". She told him once that she believed crying in public makes a person too vulnerable. The more he thought about the more he realized that the only person she had ever cried in front of was . . . Rocky. Now, was too tragic of a time to bottle up everything. Billy quietly got up and walked back into the waiting room.

"Rocky, go in there."

"What?" Rocky asked in shock.

"She needs you right now, whether or not the two of you are still together. You are the only person she feels comfortable letting go in front of" Billy stated fervently.

Rocky sighed, and thought about everything Billy just told him. He was right, of course, Billy is always right. He quickly stood up and made his way to her room. When he arrived he took the seat Billy had left vacant just moments ago.

"Rhee, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said curtly as she averted her eyes to stare at the hospital bed sheets.

"Maurhee, please look at me" Rocky pleaded.

She sighed in defeat as she lifted her head and her gaze to meet his eyes. Rocky purposefully stared her directly in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He reiterated sternly.

"What do you think?" she asked harshly. "Of course I'm not okay. I came back because I thought I could finally have a little normalcy, but this isn't what I had in mind!" She yelled angrily.

Rocky left his chair and positioned himself to where he could sit on the side of the bed and still face her.

"It was sooo horrible the screaming, the sound of metal scraping against metal, and the sound of the glass shattering. We rolled over four times. four times! The doctors say it's a miracle that either one of us survived, but instead of being thankful all I can think is 'it should have been me' not her. Oh, God not her." She said as she began to sob.

Rocky wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes, and gently rubbed her back as she continued to weep.

**

* * *

**

**Three Days Later . . . **

Maurhee stood in font of a black, rectangular casket. Tanya was inside of it. Part of her still couldn't grasp that concept. Over the past month the two of them had become extremely close. They did everything together. Tanya even helped the Oliver's plan Maurhee's Surprise birthday party.

She placed a yellow rose on top of the wooden box. This is all my fault she thought to herself He was after me not her. A shiver ran down her spine as that vicious laugh replayed over and over again in her mind.

She watched her friends as she hobbled back over to them on her crutches 'I should tell them' she thought 'they're in just as much danger as I am'

'Tell them what?' Zhane projected.

'What are you doing?' Maurhee asked him mentally.

'Listening to your thoughts, obviously'

'you know you really shouldn't enter someone's mind uninvited' She projected as she turned to glare at her intruder.

'so you've said, but this time you really looked like you needed someone to talk to. so . . . tell them what?'

'something happened at the accident that even I don't fully believe, but I know what I saw. I just don't know how they'll react. I mean will they think I'm insane or something?'

'Maurhee, they're your friends. They'll believe you.'

'I doubt it, but I'll give it a shot.' She projected as she turned her attention back to the service.

The speaker ended on a very tearful note, and then announced that it was time to say final good-byes. Maurhee slowly approached the coffin, and placed a hand on top of it.

"Good-bye, Tanya, and I promise he won't go unpunished" Maurhee whispered vengefully.

**9:30 P.M.**

The Astro Rangers and other veteran rangers sat in the youth center at their usual table swapping stories about Tanya back and forth.

"Oh man, I was so embarrassed. There I was rockin' out with my air guitar thinking I was all alone only to turn around and see Tanya in the doorway. It was horrible." Tommy said with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

'Maurhee we've been sitting here for five hours. Are you ever going to tell them?' Zhane launched telepathically with a slight glare.

A few seconds later there was a contemplative sigh out of Maurhee. Zhane watched as Rocky immediately turned to face her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine . . I just . . well, I've got to tell you guys something" She said reluctantly.

"Girl, you know you can tell us anything." Aisha said as she gently squeezed Maurhee's arm.

"I think this might be the one exception" She stated nervously.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Kim said with a supportive smile.

"It's not bad it's just . . . insane. You see, after the accident I . . . I saw . . well I saw Ooze. Now hear me out before you say anything!" she said urgently. "He approached my side of the car. I heard his laugh before I saw his face. He squatted down to look at me, and grinned. He said something to the effect of 'goodnight orange ranger' I can't remember exactly, but it sounded an awful lot like a threat. I know it sounds crazy, but it is what I saw! I think Ivan's back, and I think he's after us. All of us."

"Ha ha. Very funny Maurhee." Tommy said flatly.

"Guys! I'm not kidding!" Maurhee exclaimed frantically.

"Maurhee, are you sure?" Jason asked skeptically.

"I know what I saw, Jase."

"Maurhee, let's think about this logically. The doctor said that your concussion could cause some of your memories to be mismatched so maybe all of that was just your brain jumbling up some information." Trini suggested.

"So you're saying that this vision could be, like, two memories smashed into one?" Maurhee asked, unconvinced.

"Think about it, Maurhee, it would make sense." Trini pleaded.

"No, Trini, no. You know what? Just forget it because pretty soon you're all gonna be calling me delusional. So, just forget I ever said anything. I was under the impression that my friends would understand. Last person to leave lock up." She said dejectedly as she threw the Youth Center keys down on the counter. "I'm outta here"

* * *

"excellent, now not only is she full of guilt, but anger and self-doubt as well. You know I may not have killed her, but for some reason seeing that little neon colored brat suffer in this manner is much more enjoyable than watching her die" Ivan Ooze said with a sickening toothy grin. 

"When shall the assault on the orange ranger be continued?" asked the dark haired young-man in the corner.

"In due time, my boy, in due time. For now I want you to capture everyone on this list" Ooze commanded as he handed the young man a dictionary sized pile of papers.

"May I ask why, my lord?"

"The people on this list are the ones that could possibly stand in the way of my plan, and I want them all here where I can keep an eye on them, got it?"

"Yes, my lord. It shall be as you command."

"Ha ha! Ya know, Drake, you're turning out to be quite the evil flunky. I think I'll talk to Scorpina about promoting you to Henchman" Ivan chuckled as he slapped Drake on the back. "Now go! and fulfill your task!"

"Right away, your highness" Drake said as he teleported away in a streak of deep purple light.

_

* * *

_

_so? what do you think? I'm sorry about the delay, but as you can see this is a really long chapter (for me anyway). I hope it was well worth your wait._

_PS- I own nothing Power Rangers. I swear. absolutely nothing. I wish I did though. I also claim rights to Maurhee Peterson and Drake they are my own creations. S o don't steal them! or I will . . . I will . . grrrrr . . . I'll . . . do . . something. lol._

_PPS- and in case you can't tell: _

_"signifies speaking dialogue"_

_'signifies mental dialogue'_


	6. Growing Up

Memories -Chapter 6 : Growing Up

By: Angellwings

ONE YEAR LATER . . .

Maurhee hurried through the revolving doors and raced across the company's lobby. During the past year Maurhee's passion for art had turned into a very profitable career for her. She had very quickly become one of DC Comics most sought after illustrators. She had drawn and designed various things for Batman, Wonder Woman, Teen Titans, Justice League of America, and She was currently working on Birds of Prey.

But this morning she was here on an entirely different matter. Today was the annual pre-fall season art department meeting. Today her fantasy could very well become a reality. She had submitted two original works to be considered for the fall season, and she knew very well that they could pick at least one of her comics.

She commuted three-times a week to L.A. from Angel Grove, and three times a week she had lunch with Rocky, just as friends of course. She had admitted to her self long ago that she was still in love with Rocky, and had forgiven him for his impulsive reaction to her leaving just as he had forgiven her for hiding it from him. But she had decided to put her mind ahead of her heart and leave the relationship pegged to "just friends".

Here lately her self-control had been failing her. She had caught herself more than once dwelling on thoughts of saying something to him about her feelings, an admission of sorts. She had caught her self day-dreaming about being with him again. She couldn't tell how much longer she had before she lost all control.

"Focus, Maurhee, Focus" She mumbled to herself as she headed to the elevator. She was already late for this meeting, and thoughts like these distracting her would not make things any better. Finally the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. She waited impatiently for her floor mumbling various phrases to herself along the way. The doors reopened after what seemed like an eternity.

"Thank God!" She exclaimed in exasperation. She briskly marched out of the elevator.

"Morning, Marge" Maurhee greeted as she passed the receptionist's desk.

"Morning Ms. Peterson, late again?" The middle aged woman teased.

"It seems to be becoming an ugly habit" She answered.

"Here is your coffee, boss." Her assistant said as he sped up to match her pace.

"Thanks Driggers, you're a life-saver." She told him as she approached the board room. She quietly opened the door, and tip-toed in. She sat in the first seat available.

"Morning, Maurhee, so glad you could join us" Her boss said sarcastically. "you're lucky that you didn't miss anything important. I hold in my hand the two comic books that have been selected to premeir during DC Comic's fall 2000 season. They are Gaurdian Angel by Maurhee Peterson and . . . Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers also by Maurhee Peterson. . . . Well, congratulations Maurhee. I must say your comics are very impressive, and not to mention original. They are quite good. All right, now on with business, there have been a few schedule changes . . ."

Her manager's words faded away as the gravity of what happened finally hit her.

"oh my gosh" she whispered to herself. "I can't beleive it . . ."

As the meeting dragged on Maurhee compiled her lists of illustration and writing staff. Once that was done she began to get restless, 'it's now 11:30 a.m. how much longer can this meeting last?' she thought to herself. They were finally released at twelve o'clock. She sighed contentedly as they were dismissed, and as she left the board room Driggers caught up with her.

"Maurhee, Mr. DeSantos is waiting in the lobby for your lunch date"

"Tell him I'll be right down" She said as she collected her things and headed downstairs to meet him.

It had been a year since she walked out of the Youth Center, a year since Rocky, Billy, Kat, Adam, and Kim found her and stated their belief in her story. And it had also been a year since she lost faith in her lifelong friend, Tommy Oliver. Was it so hard to believe? After everything they had been through was her story that hard to believe? She didn't think it was. She had tried her best to just leave that day behind and forget, but it still gnawed at the back of her mind. And there was one thing that worried her the most. It had been a year since Ooze tried anything. He has to be planning something big, and with his lust for revenge that was never good.

The elevator door suddenly slid open, and she almost immediately spied Rocky waiting patiently at the front desk.

"Hey!" she called to him excitedly as she walked his way.

"You're in a good mood" He said as he chuckled good naturedly.

She grinned and hugged him.

"Well, I just received some very good news. So naturally, I'm in a good mood."

"And what news is that?" He asked.

"I'll tell ya later. Right now all I wanna do is eat." She said as she began to drag him to the door.

"Hey that's my line." He said with a laugh.

* * *

"How many?" The hostess asked cheerfully. 

"Two" Rocky replied.

"Right this way, Sir."

Maurhee and Rocky followed closely as the woman led them to their table.

"Here ya go" Rocky said as he pulled out Maurhee's chair for her.

"Thank you" She replied with a gracious smile.

"Okay, so what's with the mood?" He asked as he sat down.

"Well, you know those sample comics that I let you read? The ones I was submitting to my boss for series consideration?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

"They liked them. Both of them. You are looking at an official DC Comics author." She said with an excited grin.

"That's awesome, congratulations" He said with a warm smile. "So, you did it, you achieved that goal you set in high school. You'll be, pretty much, the only person at the ten year reunion who actually did what they set out to do in high school."

Maurhee chuckled and replied, "Surely not, not the only one"

Soon after the waiter arrived the conversation became small talk about trivial things. After receiving their food the conversation became serious.

"Umm, Maurhee," Rocky said nervously. "I have to tell you something . . . important."

"Sure, Rocky, what is it?"

"Well, I've been training to be a fireman . . ."

"You have? Rocky that's great!"

"Yeah, but that's not the something I'm trying to tell you."

"It's not?"

"No, Rhee, I got a job at a firehouse in New York. It's on the Search and Rescue team."

"In New York?" Maurhee asked quietly.

"yes"

"Search and Rescue?"

Rocky nodded.

"So you'd be running in to burning buildings? and walking around in them? In a burning collapsing building?"

"Don't think of it like that" He said gently.

"How should I think of it?" her tone was concerned but not angry.

"I think of all the people I'll help."

"All the people you'll help? You just can't stay away from danger can you?" She asked gently with a secretive grin.

"I guess not" He replied with a smirk.

"When do you leave?" She asked growing serious again.

"Three weeks"

"That soon?" She asked sadly.

"I put it off as long as I could. Look, it's not for forever. It's just until I raise enough money to open my own dojo."

"Rocky, the time you'll be doing it for isn't what I'm worried about. It's a very dangerous job."

"I know" He said quietly.

They finished their meals in silence, Each contemplating what to say next. Once both of them were finished Maurhee cleared her throat to speak.

"Well, you'll have to come and see me every now and then, and call somebody every once and while. You can't let yourself disappear this time." She said with a small smile.

"So, you're okay with this?"

"As okay as I can be under the circumstances." She said with a grin. "I mean we're just starting to become friends again, and now you're moving to New York."

"You talk like we're never gonna see eachother again" He said with a gentle chuckle.

"Well, that's what seems to happen when one of us goes out of town." She said softly.

"Maurhee . . . that's not gonna happen this time, I promise" he said gently as he placed his hand on hers.

The waiter brought the bill, and the two of them each paid for their meals then left the restaurant. They quickly got into Rocky's truck.

"Maurhee, I know you've gotta work and all, but I was wondering if you would like to hang out? We could watch a movie at my place or something." He asked cautiously as he started the car.

"umm . . okay, sounds good just let me check in with my assistant." She said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" A voice on the phone said.

"Driggers, It's Maurhee"

"Afternoon, boss, how was lu-"

"Nevermind, just cancel all my afternoon appointments" she whispered into the phone.

"Yes ma'am, right away"

"Thanks" She said urgently as she hung up the phone. "alright, all set let's go" She told Rocky with a warm smile.

"Really? You mean you're free for the day?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Yep, just checked."

* * *

Chapter Seven comming soon! Now that it's summer I'll be writing and submitting more often! So plz keep reading! and review plz it's nice to know I'm appreciated or maybe I'm not appreciated I like those reviews too! -angellwings 

DISCLAIMER: I know NO ONE attached to POWER RANGERS. I know NO ONE in POWER RANGERS. So there, ya can't sue me. HA!


	7. And So It Begins

Memories

Chapter Seven- And So it Begins

By: Angellwings

"_Hi, this is Maurhee, I'm not answering my cell right now. So, leave me a voice mail and I promise I'll get back to you."_

_**!Beep!**_

"Maurhee? It's Ashley, where are you? Are you okay? I mean you never came home last night, and now you're not answering your cell. I called your office and Driggers said you never came back after lunch. I'm starting to get really worried. . . . So for God sakes call me already!"

"_Hi, this is Maurhee, . . . . to you"_

_**!Beep!**_

"Hey boss, this is Driggers, are you coming in today? If you're sick or something you really need to call it in. If you're not then I suggest you stay away cause Talbot's on a headhunt right now, and you seem to be the target."

* * *

"_This is Rocky. I'm not here. Leave a message."_

_**!Beep!**_

"Nice message, man. It's really friendly. Where are you? My dad and I have been teaching all your classes. Oh yeah, this is Justin, by the way."

"_This is Rocky . . . . message"_

_**!Beep!**_

"It's Adam, you have got to change that message. What's goin' on over there Rocko? I mean I saw Maurhee go in, but she never came out. And then I get a call from Justin sayin' you haven't come in yet. It's 11:15 what could the two of you be doing at . . . . wait . . . you're not . . . you wouldn't . . . . she wouldn't . . . . . would she? Awwww, man! What are you thinking? I mean I knew you two would get back together fast, but isn't that a little too fast? And a little too together? Dude, you better call me."

* * *

Maurhee groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She quickly observed her surroundings. There was sand, lot's of sand, and heat, a lot of heat. 'Desert? Am I in the desert?'

"Shit! This is not good." She said sharply as she jerked up to a sitting position. The memories of last night came back all too quickly. Drake. Ambush. Hit on the head.

She gently rubbed the now rather large bump on the back of her head. 'Drake is alive? How is that possible? Maybe I should contact Andros.' She thought as she reached for the device on her rist, but there was nothing there. 'Damn! He took my communicator'

Then suddenly it hit her. Rocky! She had forgotten about him! She jumped up and frantically searched the surrounding sand. Finally she heard a soft groan. She ran to the source, and sure enough it was Rocky.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she ran to his side.

"Yeah I'm- I'm good. You?" He asked as she helped him sit up.

"I've gotta bump on the back of my head but other than that I'm fine."

"Next question, where the hell are we? And better yet how did we get here?"

"I have no idea, to both questions"

"Well, then let me enlighten you." A deep, menacing voice called to them.

Maurhee and Rocky glanced at each other warily. They recognized that voice from the night before. The enemy they faced now was the same one that brought them to the desert. Slowly they both turned, but they never once let down their guard. The years of fighting had taught them that. Maurhee gasped at the face her eyes met.

"Drake?" She asked in a confused tone. "You're alive?"

"Yes, no thanks to you" He said bitterly.

Maurhee's gaze drifted up and down the man before her. There was only one difference between the man she saw now and the man she knew. His right arm was gone, and it had been replaced with a metallic alloy of some sort. It was a robotic arm. There were clear pipes weaving in and out of the metal that were full of a purple liquid. Then finally, it hit her. He's wasn't on their side anymore.

"You're working for _him_, aren't you?" she asked.

"If by 'him' you mean Ivan Ooze, then yes I am working for him." He stated simply with a sickening grin.

"Why? You heard Dulcea and I tell all those stories about him. You know how he is."

"Why! You want to know why, alright, I'll tell you. He saved my life in that forest while you and Andros left me for dead!" he said angrily.

"We thought you were right behind us. We didn't realize you weren't until we had cleared the forest. We went back for you, but you weren't there. We were devastated! Drake, you can't possibly believe Andros and I left you there on purpose!" She argued.

"That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore of you're lies! Tengas, Oozemen, grab them. I've got something the two of you should really enjoy." Drake commanded as his foot soldiers swarmed Rocky and Maurhee.

The former Ninjetti Warriors fought to get away, but could not succeed. They were far outnumbered and overpowered. Both Rocky and Maurhee were held back by a small contingent of Tengas and Oozemen.

"Now as for your location, Do you see that pile of rubble on that mountain to your right?"

He asked with sickening joy.

Not only did Maurhee see it she recognized it. It was the Command Center ruins. Maurhee suppressed a grin. Once they got out of this that area was going to be very helpful.

"That, I am told, was once your base of command." Drake continued. "and in the distance, to your left, you can see the sky-scraping buildings of Angel Grove. Which is where your current team mates reside, right Orange Ranger?" Drake said as he drew close to Maurhee's face. Her eyes quickly filled with rage.

"What are you after, Drake?" Maurhee asked as a robot stepped out from the backround.

"Sir, Master Ooze says he has initiated the attack." It's cold, monotone voice reported.

"Good, project video immediately." He commanded the robot. A light blue screen appeared before them almost instantly. "The two of you should enjoy this." Drake said with a sinister smile.

The video depicted five rangers racing down a hill with their blasters armed and ready.

The next picture was of Ivan Ooze with a sword in his hand.

"No." Maurhee mumbled.

The ranger's charged at him, but one by one he pushed them all back.

Carlos was the first individual ranger to charge at Ooze. The villain grabbed Carlos and wrung his neck until he went limp. After he was finished he dropped Carlos like a half-empty sack of sugar.

"NO!" Maurhee yelled as she pulled at the soldiers restraining her.

T.J. was violently thrashed into a tree several times until he was unconscious. Cassie was shot several times during an attempt to reach T.J.

Maurhee winced, and inhaled sharply. Her eyes stung with tears, but she held them back and turned away from the images. Suddenly she felt a sharp, stinging pain in the back of her skull.

"Andros" she whispered in a broken voice. She knew Andros was hurt. She could feel his pain through the telepathic link she, Zhane, Andros, and Karone had established. The pain quickly intensified. Maurhee began to yell, and shake her head violently back and forth.

Rocky yanked, pulled, and fought to get to her, butnothing worked. Oozes goons had a solid hold on his arms.

"Stop it! Damn it, make him stop!" Rocky yelled. Drake's grin widened in satisfaction as he approached her.

"This is just the beginning, Orange Ranger. Your team mates and Tanya were merely the first two bricks in the wall. We'll go after every relationship you have, every goal you've ever achieved, and every dream you have ever dreamed. Leaving you with only your fears and your nightmares to keep you company. And if you recall, on Phadoes you shared your greatest fear with me. How did you word it? Oh yes, 'a lifetime of loneliness.' And we won't stop there, Ms. Peterson. You see, we want to hear you sob for your losses, we want to watch you beg us for mercy, and we want to revel in your slow, painful, LONELY DEATH! To put it simply we want to leave your life in shambles just as you did to us." He grabbed Maurhee by the throat and yanked her to him. Her features turned hard; Her eyes grew cold and her jaw locked. She was determined to deprive him of even the slightest taste of victory.

"Prepare for war, ranger." He threatened bitingly as he threw Maurhee's body on the ground. "Nice meeting you, red ranger." Drake greeted him sarcastically as he and his flunkies teleported away leaving Maurhee conscious but hopeless as she lay spraweled out in the sand.

_

* * *

__And so it Begins! War has been declared and now the rangers must fight. (I told you the story would pick up). I just want to say thanks to those readers who are still reading this. And would like to once again beg you for reviews! Thanks bunches angellwings_

**Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form involved with Power Rangers, Saban, ABC, or Disney. But I do however own Maurhee Peterson, and Drake. So please don't use them without my permission. Thanx. OH YEAH, and don't sue me plz! (I don't have enough maney to pay anyone with).**


	8. Counting The Losses

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

Chapter Eight: Counting the Losses

By angellwings

"We've got to get to the others," Maurhee said as she finally sat up. "if we don't get them to the med beds on the Mark 1 soon, they won't stand a chance"

Maurhee began to lift herself off the baron ground.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked gently.

"I'm fine, it's the others we oughta be worried about," Maurhee replied hastily.

"you're sure you're okay?" he repeated warily.

"I'm sure, it takes more than a couple of … a couple of …," The end of her sentence faded her way as tears threatened to ruin her composure.

Rocky gave her an encouraging smile, and grabbed her hand, "Come on, we better start for the city."

"No . . . no wait, we have to head toward the command center ruins," Maurhee insisted.

"The ruins? How is that gonna get us to the others," Rocky asked skeptically.

"Trust me," Maurhee said with pleading eyes. Rocky sighed and followed Maurhee up the mountain.

* * *

After Tanya's funeral Zhane headed back to KO-35. There was still a lot of construction left until KO-35 was returned to it's former beauty.

Karone had just recently joined him on their home planet. The Space Colony had settled, and shortly after Kendrix had returned, as promised. Karone felt it was time to go home.

Currently the two were on a break from there reconstruction duties, and eating lunch at Zhane's house. Houses on KO-35 were a bit different from what he had seen on earth. They were smaller and very uniquely shaped. His current home had a dome roof and curved designs worked in to the architecture. Laughter rang throughout the small but warm residence.

"And then Andros said 'oh yeah? Well you-'," Zhane said stopping mid-sentence. There was a slight tingling in the back of his skull. "Do you feel that,"

Karone rubbed her temples "Yes, of course I do, and something's not right."

The pain suddenly intensified causing them both to cry out.

"We have to . . . get to Earth." Zhane struggled to say through the pain. Andros and Maurhee were in trouble.

* * *

Tommy didn't know what was going on, but it was definitely something. He could sense it. Someone was in pain. The feeling was so strong that he couldn't concentrate on his studies. Not something you needed to happen only three and half weeks before exams.

He turned to the red-head studying beside him.

"Hayley, I gotta go."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow," She said with a smile.

"No, I mean I gotta go to Angel Grove."

"Since When? Why all of a sudden like this," she asked feeling somewhat lost.

"Since now, apparently. Look, I just have this feeling that I need to be there. Something's wrong."

"Well, then I'm coming with you," She said with a look of determination.

"Hayley . . . you can't . . it's . . it's . .," He stuttered.

"it's what? Look I don't care what you tell me. If you leave with out me I'll just follow you. So, make it easy on yourself and take me with you," She stated stubbornly.

"fine, let's go," Tommy said with a frustrated sigh. She was right, of course. There was no way he was going to shake her.

* * *

Adam was officially worried. It been a whole day since any one had entered or exited Rocky's apartment, and neither him nor Maurhee were answering their cell phones. Now he had this nagging feeling something bad had happened to them.

He quietly walked across the hall to Rocky's door, and knocked softly. No answer. He knocked a little louder. No Answer. He slammed his fist in to the door. Still no answer. Adam fumbled with his keys until he came across the spare key to Rocky's apartment he had been given, and quickly unlocked the door.

The place was a mess. Not that it was usually spotless or anything, but most of the time it was some-what bearable. He could see pizza boxes scattered all over the floor with slices still resting inside them. A two liter soda had been knocked over along with a couple of plastic cups. His floor lamp had been demolished, and the TV was on the blink.

"What the hell happened here," he asked himself.

* * *

"We'll find them, Adam" Billy said hanging up his cell phone. Rocky and Maurhee were missing. He had a bad feeling. Something had happened, and he didn't think anything would be the same from here on out. He glanced around the zord hangar bay. There had to be something here he could track them with. Amongst the old zord pieces and failed experiments he found a primitive version of Zordon's teleportation system. 'It must have been put in here for emergencies,' He thought to himself.

Suddenly the hatch to the hanger swung open, and a female figure could be seen climbing down.

"There's gotta be something here that would get us to the city faster than walking would," The girl said as the boy also climbed down.

"Maurhee," Billy asked unable to believe his ears. The girl slowly turned to face him, and then suddenly launched herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Billy," She cried, "Boy am I EVER glad to see you! You have to get us back to the city and FAST! The Astro Rangers are hurt!"

He stood there, stunned, as he realized Maurhee and Rocky were standing in front of him.

"What happened to you guys? Everyone was so worried about you . . ."

"We don't have time to explain, right now, we have to get to them. Is there anything in here that could help," Maurhee said urgently. With that Billy snapped back into reliable genius mode.

"I found a rather primitive teleportation console. I believe I can get it to work." He informed them confidently.

"Billy, you are the man!" Rocky said enthusiastically clapping his friend on the shoulder.

After Billy had tinkered with the console a little bit the buttons and monitors began to light up.

"yes! Are you ready," he asked the two of them. They responded with confident nods.

A few seconds later the two of them disappeared in flashes of white and orange.

'The park . . .,' Maurhee thought as she glanced around at the destruction. Her eyes fell on the rangers in the distance.

"Guys," she called to them as she ran to their sides. "Andros,"

She gently cradled his head in her lap, placed her hands on his temples, and concentrated.

'_Hold on, Andros. Please? Hold on,' _She told him telepathically hoping he'd fight whatever was happening to his body. She glanced at him again. Ooze would pay for this! Over the years Andros and Zhane had become like little brothers of sorts, and she was very protective of them both.

All of a sudden, they disappeared in seven flashes of multicolored light.

Maurhee blinked, and looked around her. _'The Mark 1__,'_ she thought excitedly.

Billy must have teleported them to it. She'd have to thank him later.

"Rocky," She asked snapping him out of his awe.

"Yeah," He'd replied.

"Help me get them to the infirmary deck please?"

"Yes of course." He said as he went to pick up Ashley. One by one they were taken to the infirmary, and strapped to Med-beds. Med-Beds were invented by the Karovians a couple years ago. They were made to excelerate recovery, but that's about all she knew. Andros had attempted to explain it to her once, but it was just too much for her comprehend. Apparently, the Karovians are more advanced in their knowledge of science as well.

She turned to Rocky, "Let's go to the Command Deck. We gotta get Billy up here."

He nodded and followed her lead. This was her element not his. The Megaship Mark 1 they were using was a prototype. Andros had transferred all of Deca's files to the ship a few days before their emergency trip to Terra Venture. Technically, they weren't aloud to use it just yet, but when Andros set his mind to something nothing could stop him. After that trip KO-35 had just given it to him, it was like they just assumed he would need it more than them.

She punched in the security code, and the Command Deck doors opened.

"Deca, find William Cransten" She commanded the one of kind computer.

"Target Located." She responded automatically.

"Pull his location up on the teleportation monitors" She commanded again. A map with a beeping blue light appeared before her. She hurriedly began punching the necessary buttons, and a few moments later Billy was standing beside her.

"Come on, Bill, you have to examine them." She said seriously as she pulled him to the infirmary. On the way she began to explain the events of the day, and how she and Rocky came to be in Angel Grove. She looked on nervously as he examined each ranger. Rocky stood beside her lending her the support she needed.

"I can't tell you the extent of the damage but I can tell you that I'm sure they will all survive. Now, they may not go back to the way they were, but they'll be alive. I would like to get Trini up here for a second opinion though," Billy explained compassionately.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from the direction of the Ranger's jump tubes.

The three quickly and quietly made their way to the source of the noise. Maurhee gasped at the site that greeted her. "Zhane! Karone!"

"Where's Andros? Is he okay?" Zhane asked immediately, but stoped as he observed Maurhee and Rocky's appearances "What happened to you?"

Maurhee eyes were tearful but there was a grin on her face. She laughed, and embraced Zhane happily.

"We felt his pain through the connection . ." Karone said as she also hugged Maurhee

Maurhee expression changed from one of relief to one of sorrow.

"They've all been wounded in battle . . . It's pretty bad you guys." She said meekly, guilt dripping off of every word.

Rocky stepped out from behind her.

"This is not your fault, Rhee," He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"There was no way you could have known this would happen," Karone said sweetly.

"Besides if it's your fault then it's part my fault, too," Rocky said with a lop-sided grin.

"And mine." Billy said as he took a step forward.

"How so?" she asked flatly.

"Well, you didn't destroy him all by yourself, you know?" Rocky said light heartedly.

Maurhee grinned, and hugged him.

"Let's go call Trini," she said as she pulled away, and walked back to the command deck.

* * *

"Deca, run a scan for all unusual energy signatures." Maurhee said the next morning, as she punched her breakfast combination in the synthetron.

She sat down at the table in the rec. room waiting for her food and the results of the scan. When the synthetron was finished she got her plate and began to eat.

"Scan completed. Three unusual signatures identified."

"Three," Maurhee whispered to herself as she jumped up and ran to the monitor by the door. There was a map of the city with green, purple, and white lights flashing. Purple and white seemed to be around the coordinates of the youth center, and the green was in the park.

"Deca, bring up surveillance images of each source."

She laughed at the images in front of her.

"Well, well, what do ya know," she said mischievously as she ran down the hall to the Command Deck. She quickly typed in their coordinates and teleported them to the ship.

* * *

_Another revised __chappy_

_angellwings_


	9. Awkward Silences and Latent Anger

Chapter Nine: Awkward Silences and Latent Anger

By: Angellwings

She grinned at the three people before her. Adam, of course, had been the green energy signature. Tommy had been the white, and the red-head that accompanied him had been the purple.

She smiled brightly at Adam, and called Rocky and the others to the command deck.

She nodded in a civil way to Tommy, who returned the gesture with wide eyes.

She smiled and introduced herself to his friend.

"Hi, I'm Maurhee, and you are . . .?"

"Hayley. I go to school with Tommy. If you don't mind me asking, how did we get here? And just where exactly are we?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'll explain everything in a few minutes, I promise." She told her with a smile.

"Maurhee, what happened to you and Rocky? I went to his apartment and it was torn to shreds." Adam stated as he gave Maurhee a once over. "And where did you get this?" he asked as his hand grazed her black eye. She smiled sadly in response and gave him a tight hug.

"Like I said, I'll explain everything in a minute," She said as she pulled away from Adam, "but my question is what were you three doing in Angel Grove? I mean neither one of you have been here since Tanya's funeral, why would you both come back now?"

"I don't know," Tommy said hoarsely, "I just had this nagging feeling that something was wrong, and that I needed to come home and see what it was."

"Yeah well, If you had listened to me last year we probably could have prevented this from happening." She said with quiet anger.

Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Zhane, Karone, Billy, Trini, and Rocky's timely entrance. Zhane immediately glared at Tommy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked icily. It had been no secret that Zhane thoroughly resented Tommy's behavior towards Maurhee last year.

"Why don't you ask her?" Tommy said in as neutral a tone as possible. "She brought me here."

"Maurhee what is going on?" Zhane asked with a slightly angered tone.

"That's just it I don't know, but whatever Ooze is planning will be big. And we'll need every ranger we can find. These guys just happened to stumble in to town at the right time. I'm going to run an energy scan for the rest of the rangers and bring them here. I'll explain Drake, the astro rangers' condition, and even Ooze to those who don't know. Once we get everyone here that is."

An hour later Maurhee had contacted all of the veteran rangers, and teleported them to the ship. It was times like these when the Tanya's presence was sorely missed.

_She should be here, _Maurhee thought for the billionth time.

Now she needed to contact Leo on Mirinoi and Captain Mitchell, of the new Lightspeed Rescue program.

At the moment Leo was no where to be found. So, she went on to Captain Mitchell. She couldn't find him either.

"I don't like this, you guys. I don't like this one bit." Maurhee voiced to the other people in the room. Suddenly a face appeared on the screen. It was Mike Corbett.

"Maurhee, Karone, I'm so glad I found you." He said urgently.

"Why? What happened?" Karone asked with concern

"The others have been kidnapped, and from the looks of things at Lightspeed's base so have they." He stated gravely. "I returned from investigating the surrounding planets and everyone was gone. So I went to the Lightspeed Rangers for help only to find that their headquarters had been torn apart."

"Shit, he's got them." Maurhee mumbled to herself. "Mike, prepare for teleportation. I'm getting you up here before anything happens to you."

Mike nodded in understanding just before she cut the vid-link. She locked in on his coordinates and teleported him to the ship, but instead of Mike they were greeted with a small metal cube.

The cube exploded with color and the faded, slightly transparent form of Ivan Ooze appeared before the group of rangers.

"It's a holocube" Billy stated as several people assumed defensive stances.

"Greetings Maurhee, I'm sure by now you have grouped together as many of your old pals as you could find. So, let me give all you multi-colored brats a warm hello. I'm I van Ooze, just in case you've been hidden in an egg for sixty centuries. Oh, no wait, that was me." The purple figure spoke in a greasy tone. "I've got your friends with me. Including that little Justin boy. He's quite annoying actually, how Zordon ever stood his presence- shut up you little ingrate!"

Ooze cleared his throat and continued.

"And you have no doubt discovered that you are all alone for this battle. Zordon is dead, so you'll receive no help there. I've got Ninjor here with me, and trust me when I say that Dulcea has been well taken care of." He stated with a sickening smile. "So, have a nice day rangers! Just sit back and enjoy the defeat. It will be quite painful I assure you." The figure laughed as it receded back into the cube.

"Damn it!" Maurhee yelled as she kicked the cube acoss the room. She let out a long strand of curse words that the other rangers were sure they had never heard her utter before. "D.E.C.A. set a course for Phaedos. And make sure we are traveling at the Mark 2's top speed!"

"You guys are rangers aren't you?" Haley asked as if the clouds had parted and she could finally see the light.

* * *

**There it is, chapter nine. Finally, I know, and I realize it's short. Don't worry everything will be explained in next chapter! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

**-angellwings**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!**


	10. Abreviated and Longwinded Explanations

**Memories: The Orange Ranger Story**

_Chapter Ten: Abbreviated and Long-winded Explanations_

By angellwings

"So that message, did it mean that Dulcea is . . . dead?" Aisha asked quietly from her spot in the corner.

The megaship was well on it's way to Phaedos, although it felt like the trip was taking forever.

"I doubt she's dead." Maurhee said as she turned away from the video screen for a few seconds.

"But she could be seriously hurt?" Kim asked from beside Jason at one of the weapons consoles.

"Sounds like it." Maurhee answered absently, "Come on DECA, can't you go any faster?"

"But Dulcea's practically invincible. The only way she could be that seriously hurt is if someone took her beyond the boundaries of the ninjetti temple." Adam said observantly as he tried to remember their last trip to Phaedos.

"I agree, and it sounded to me like she tried to keep that weakness a secret." Tommy said lifting his head from his hands Hayley softly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She did, the only people she ever told was us, Ninjor, Andros, and last but not least . . . Drake." Maurhee said as she gave a resigning sigh and sunk down in her chair.

"What's the story on this Drake guy anyway?" Karone asked, "Andros never said anything about him."

"Yeah, and what exactly did you guys do to piss Ooze off so much?" Zack said with an inquiring grin on his face.

"It's a long story, " Maurhee said with sigh.

"In case you haven't noticed, we've got a while." Jason said sternly.

Maurhee glanced in Zhane and Rocky's direction, and gave them hesitant looks. Rocky was eager to hear what went on to make Drake the way he was, and urged her to tell the stories. Zhane shrugged and smiled.

"You're gonna have to tell them sooner or later." He said as he ran a hand through his platinum hair.

"Alright, but I think it would make more sense to start with filling everyone in on Ooze first, don't you think?" She asked the other six former ninjetti rangers.

"Okay," Tommy said with a nod. "I'll start . . ."

* * *

We had just returned to earth with the Great Power, and had landed in the middle of a debris covered street in Angel Grove. The ground started to rumble with what sounded like giant footsteps, and we finally got a glimpse of the Ectomorphogan Titans we had heard so much about. 

"Looks like Ivan's been busy while we were away." I said ruefully.

"Well, that's a big surprise."Maurhee said sarcastically from underneath her orange helmet.

Suddenly there was a crash from behind us. We quickly turned to see another robot approaching us with Goldar in the lead. I reached for Saba, but felt a hand stop me.

"You guys take care of the bugbots, I'll take care of Goldilocks here."Maurhee said as she took her hand off of my sword.

"Are you sure?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Yes, they need you to complete the MegaZord, go!" she yelled as we ran to summon our zords. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rocky hang back and say something to her that I'm sure was something to the effect of "be careful."

Then we hopped in our Zords and set off to destroy the Titans.

* * *

"This is where I take over . . ." Maurhee said as she turned her chair to face Jason, Zack, Trini, Karone, Hayley and Kat.

* * *

I watched as the other drove away toward the insect-like robots, and then ran to meet Goldar. I thought I was headed into a simple Ranger against Henchman fight but when I stopped in front of where I had last seen Goldar imagine my surprise when Ooze stood in his place. 

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"Now remember Orange Ranger, you're supposed to be a role model, what do you think the parents would say if they heard you using that kind of language." He said scoldingly in a taunting tone.

"I thought I was supposed to fight Goldar." I said with a glare from beneath my helmet.

"Have you forgotten already, that I am a _morphological _being." He said with a sickening grin. As he transformed into Goldar before quickly changing back.

"Alright, what do you want Ooze?" I asked with annoyance.

"Why you, my dear" He said before he lunged for me. I quickly jumped out of the way.

"Well, that's one I haven't heard before." I said with genuine shock.

"Yes, well, I see great maniacal potential in you."

"Oh, I see, you want me on your side? Well you can forget it! I will always **fight** **against **creeps like you." I said with determination as charged toward him. He quickly grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder.

"No one said you were going willfully, ranger." He said before ripping my morpher off of my uniform. The sudden withdrawl of power caused my system to shut down and I blacked out. The next thing I remember is waking up chained to a wall in Lord Zedd's throne room on the Moon Castle. I immediately began struggling against the chains despite the fact that I knew it would do me no good.

"It's no use, even now my special mixture is poisoning your system." Ooze's voice said from the shadows.

"Oh, yeah, then why don't I feel any different?" I asked with a cocky grin and a glare.

"Because your wretched do-gooder will power is too strong, but not to worry that can easily be fixed."

What followed was an intense session of insults, some of which still ring in my ears to this day. "You honestly think they need you? They handled my Titans pretty nicely with out you, what makes you think they can't do the same thing with every other monster out there?", "What do you do for the team exactly? Tommy is the leader, Kimberly is the Heart, Billy is the Brain, Rocky is the Humor, Aisha is the Support, Adam is the Determination, but what are you? Exactly, you're nothing."

Each insult was presented so casually that it seemed like the logical truth, and I found my vision being clouded by darkness until I was no longer in control of my body. I was locked up in the back of my own mind. I could see and hear everything that happened but my actions weren't my own. Ooze released me from my chains, and commanded me to follow him. Much to my horror I did.

But from behind me I could hear voices. Very familiar voices.

"Let her go Ooze!"

* * *

"My turn!" Rocky yelled enthusiastically as he rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat.

* * *

"Let her go Ooze!" I yelled from the throne room balcony. Even as I said it I sensed something strange. Maurhee wasn't tied or chained. She was just standing there with her back to me. Ooze turned and smiled at me, I immediately felt nauseous. That could mean nothing good for us. 

"You think I am holding her against her will? Go ahead Red Ranger call her! See if she answers."

"Maurhee?" I asked cautiously, but she didn't move. She didn't even turn to face me.

"Something about this doesn't feel right, man" Tommy whispered from my right.

"Rhee!" I yelled as I stepped a little closer to her. Still no response.

"Maurhee, will you please escort these two morons out of my castle?" Ooze commanded with a grin as he continued on his way down the hall.

Maurhee turned to face us.

"Ninjetti! Cheetah!" She called as she transformed into her gi.

"No, Maurhee, it's us Tommy and Rocky!" Tommy called to her as he too stepped forward.

She lunged at us, and I couldn't help but think that this couldn't be real. Tommy reached behind her and grabbed her arms. He held her arms behind her back.

"Maurhee, you've got to listen to me, fight it. Whatever it is he told you, don't believe it!" I heard Tommy yell.

I couldn't move. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to. Realizing that this was happening was the only way to save her. Just as I approached she threw Tommy backward about twelve feet. I quickly grabbed her forearms, and held them tight. I was glad the suit was between me and her because if I hadn't been morphed all her thrashing would have left me severely bruised.

"Please, Rhee, come back to us, The team needs you, Zordon needs you, **I** need you. Please, fight it. Don't let him win." I said to her softly. Suddenly she let out a roar-like scream, and thrashed her self loose from my grip. Her hands clutched her head and she writhed on the ground in pain.

"Maurhee!" Tommy and I yelled as we made our way to her. She continued screaming violently until she passed out. Then Suddenly as if cued by the screams Oozemen and Tengas filled the room.

"Rocky!" I heard Billy yell from the Balcony, "Get her to the MegaZord, now!"

I instinctively scooped her up and followed Billy's orders.

* * *

"Let's just say that after the others stormed the castle and I ran off with Maurhee, Ooze was pretty pissed." Rocky said. 

"Yeah, he even transplanted himself into one of those gross robots." Kim said with a shudder.

"But thanks to Billy's quick thinking, and Ryan's Comet we thought we had finished him off." Adam said finally.

"Only, we didn't and now he's back" Aisha said with a groan.

"And apparently blames the whole thing on Maurhee?" Kat asked wanting to verify her suspiscions.

"Charming little story isn't it?" Maurhee asked sarcastically with a nod.

"Maurhee! Maurhee!" Alpha's voice screamed over the intercom.

"What is it Alpha?" Maurhee asked urgently.

"Carlos and Cassie are awake!"

"What? I'll be right down!" She yelled, "Come on guys!"

Maurhee and the twelve other former rangers and Hayleyran toward the MedBay, and when they entered they saw Cassie sitting up on her Bed with Carlos sitting beside her with an arm around her. She was starring at the body of the young man in blue with a guilty look.

"Are . . . are they?" Cassie asked hoarsely.

"No, no they're in coma's. They're stable." Maurhee told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Cassie grabbed the young man's hand.

"Teej, please be okay? Please?" She begged through choked sobs.

"Cass . . ." Carlos called softly as he wrapped the girl in a hug.

Maurhee gulped back her own tears and ushered the others out of the room leaving her alone with Cassie and Carlos. The Bay doors shut behind the other twelve rangers, and when Maurhee glanced back at Cassie, she realized the girl had finally found the young man that had been right under her nose all these years. But she might have found him just a little too late.

* * *

**Chapter Ten is here! Since my last post I have been nominated for several awards at the Hope For The World Fanfiction Awards! This story is even nominated for Best OC/Ranger Romance! Go to Jadelyn Ja Lee's profile for her homepage link to see the site! I'm also nominated for Best Fiction Homepage! Check the link in my profile for my site!**

**Voting Starts July 1st!**

**I'm also nominated at an NSYNC fanfiction awards site! The Inspiration Awards! I'm nominated for Best New Author! So look those up! I need all the votes I can get!**

**And the winners for my Awards, The What A Character Power Ranger Fiction Awards, have been posted check my profile for the link!**

**Read and Review!**

**Angellwings**


	11. The White Owl

_**Memories: The Orange Ranger Story**_

_**By angellwings**_

_Chapter Eleven: The White Owl_

Maurhee escorted Carlos and Cassie out of the Medbay and into their rooms before she went to go report their conditions to the others and get Billy and Trini to perform check-ups. Cassie was pretty upset. It was like seeing TJ so still was killing her.

When she reached command deck Trini and Billy were waiting for the command to go check up on the two wounded rangers, Maurhee smiled sadly and nodded for them to go.

"So how are they?" Karone asked intensely.

"They're confused and afraid for the others, but physically they seem fine." Maurhee told her as she sat back down.

"Tammi, we will be approaching Phaedos in one hour." DECA's computerized voice called calmly.

"Thank you, DECA." Maurhee said with a surprised tone. She hadn't expected DECA to report in for a while. "Alright guys, we gotta prepare for entry into the atmosphere. I suggest you find somewhere secure to sit because from here on out it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Fifty minutes later with everyone safely strapped in the Megaship shook and rattled as it passed through the phaedoscian atmosphere, and then suddenly came to a smooth landing in the middle of the same valley they teleported to last time. With the ocean crashing behind them and the two suns of Phaedos shining brightly over it the scene was astonishingly breathtaking.

"This is Phaedos?" Hayley asked with awe as they exited the ship.

"There's no one here. Where is everyone?" Kat asked curiously as she stepped beside Trini.

"Phaedos is one of the few planets to have never hosted a civilization. The Eltarian Council placed the Great Powers here for exactly that reason. They hand-picked and trained Dulcea to protect the powers. She is originally from KO-35 or Karova as it was called before the Eltarian Council modernized it." Maurhee told them from the doorway of the Megaship. She pressed the intercom button by the door and called for Alpha, and told him to stay on the ship and watch Carlos, Cassie and the others while she and the other veteran rangers went to find Dulcea. She asked Zhane and Karone to stay behind to keep the two rangers company.

"C'mon guys, the ruins are this way." Maurhee said as the thirteen people trekked behind her.

"We gotta walk up that?" Hayley asked in exasperation as they reached the foot of a rocky hillside.

"Yep, had to this last time too, it wasn't any fun then either." Kim said as she stepped from boulder to boulder.

A few more complaints and groans were issued from the group, but each in some way were glad to be here. To some it felt like old times and to others it was just nice to be in the company of fellow rangers. For Maurhee this walk was a time to think.

What was going on with her and Rocky? Were they friends? Were they more than that? She was really beginning to rely on him for a lot. He was becoming her rock, the thing that kept her sane. Was she becoming something like that for him as well?

And then there was the Ooze situation. she hadn't talked about that in years, and as Rocky told his side of the story her's came rushing back. That line he had said to her about needing her meant more to her than he knew, and even though Ooze's word ending up screwing her up beyond total repair Rocky's word were the only thing that kept what remained of her anchored. In the two and half years they had dated they had never said those three little key words. She'd never really thought they had needed to. She knew how Rocky felt about her, and he knew how she felt about him. But hearing him say that he needed her was what brought her back to reality and gave her back her freedom.

All in all that was what Maurhee wanted. To be needed, and wanted. She had had that with Rocky, and she wondered if she would ever have that again.

She sighed. She needed to concentrate on the mission at hand. The ruins were rapidly approaching, but they weren't approaching fast enough. They needed to be there before the sun went down to be able to search for Dulcea.

_That's funny I don't remember seeing that before_, Maurhee thought as she noticed a cloud of smoke rising from a soft orange glow that surrounded the ruins.

"No!" She screamed. "Guys! The ruins are on fire!"

Their steady walk became a labored run after that announcement. Maurhee was the first to reach the temple.

"Dulcea!" She called from the outside of the flames. "C'mon Dulcea, where are you?"

She heard a muffled shout from the other side of the mountain, and quickly ran into and around the flames.

"Maurhee! What the hell are you doing!" Rocky yelled after her.

She quickly and carefully slid down the side of the mountain looking for any sign of Dulcea when she noticed a tiny weakened bundle not ten feet from her.

"Dulcea! I'm coming!" She yelled down to her. "Rocky! Tommy! I found her! Hurry!"

She slid the rest of the way to Dulcea ignoring the burning pain in the scrapes on the sides of her arms and legs. She let out a tiny gasp as she reached her. Her skin was severely dried out, shriveled, and wrinkled. She eerily resembled Zordon after his time-warp had been destroyed. Maurhee looked up just in time to see a vine land with in her reach. She quickly grabbed Dulcea's limp frame and wrapped the vine around her wrist.

"Go guys!" She yelled up to them. Maurhee tried desperately not to yell out as the jagged rocks cut into her exposed skin as she was dragged up the mountain.

She felt a pair of arms grab Dulcea, and another pair of arms grab her. Suddenly Rocky's face was directly in front of hers.

"Jesus, Rhee! Are you crazy? You could have been killed!" He said frantically as he inspected her body for injuries, "And look at these cuts, I knew we should brought the first aid kit."

Maurhee just stared at him with a small smile on her face, and placed a hand on top of his. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

"Don't have to worry? I always have to worry about you because you're always doing stupid heroic things! One of these days you're gonna get yourself killed and then . . ."

"And then what, Rocky?" She asked suspiciously.

"That's just it, I don't know and I'd rather not find out! Try and think about the consequences before the next time you jump into a fire okay?" He asked sternly. "Maurhee, promise me?"

"Alright, I promise." She told him with a smile

"Maurhee! You better get over here! She's pretty bad!" She heard Billy's voice call.

"I'm coming!" She said as she pushed herself off the ground and ran in their direction with Rocky hot on her heels.

"Maurhee . . . "Dulcea rhaspy voice called with an outstretched hand.

"I'm here, Dulcea, it will be okay. We'll help you . .."

"No, it's too late . . . . don't try . . . just listen . . ."

"But Dulcea-"

"Listen child . . ." She said as her aged form clutched Maurhee's hand. "There is another power . . . in the forest. You must reach it . . . if you wish to stop Ivan and Drake."

"But Dulcea, we aren't rangers anymore. How are we supposed to find it?"

"You are always rangers . . . remember the power is inside you . . . trust it. Look deep inside yourselves . . . the power still lives with in you." She said weakly as her eyes closed and her grip weakened.

"No! Dulcea, don't go, we need your help. Please . . ." Maurhee cried hoarsely with a tearful gulp.

All the rangers watched as the lifeless form before them transformed into a small white owl. The owl pulled itself to its feet, and cooed softly at the people surrounding it. Suddenly it took to the air and disappeared in to the sky.

"Good bye, old friends" A soft voice said from above them.

"Good bye, Dulcea" Tommy said sadly in response as they all stared at the empty space on the ground where Dulcea's body had been. Tommy hesitantly placed a hand on Maurhee's shoulder.

They both knew this was no time for pride or resentment. They would have to get over themselves and forgive each other. They exchanged glances that communicated all either needed to know. They were forgiven, and now it was time to get down to business.

Maurhee cleared her throat, "Alright you heard her, we've got another power to find."

"Yeah? How? We barely survived the last journey with powers, and now we are supposed to go a new one with out them?" Kim asked her.

"Weren't you listening?" Tommy asked, "Once a ranger, always a ranger- remember? She said the power is still in us. Come on guys circle up."

The seven former ninjetti warriors reluctantly formed a close knit circle.

"Ninjetti! Falcon!"

"Cheetah!"

"Ape!"

"Crane!"

"Frog!"

"Wolf!"

"Bear!"

"You mean to tell me that all the years I thought I'd given up all my powers that I actually still had some with in me?" Kim asked as she looked down at her pink gi.

"You gave up your morpher, Kim, not your animal spirit." Billy stated with a smile.

Maurhee glanced at Jason, Zack, Trini, Kat, and Hayley. "I wonder . . ." she thought out loud.

"You wonder what?" Rocky asked from her right side.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could give them powers too."

"How?" Rocky asked in bewilderment.

"Well, last time we all stood in front of a huge fire right? And Dulcea blew some kind of dust into it which left us with the ninjetti powers right?"

"Well, yeah, but we don't know exactly what she used or-"

"You don't think Dulcea knew what was going on? Dulcea knew he was back before we did, and she knew we need a way to fight him. Dulcea was prepared for a situation like this. Whatever she used is around here somewhere we just have to find it." Maurhee stated with great concentration as she searched the wreckage.

"Maurhee, what about the podium?" Rocky asked as he motioned toward the stone podium in the middle of the ruins. They quickly made their way through the flames and the fallen columns to it, and discovered a suede pouch resting in the bowl of the podium.

"See? I told you." Maurhee said with a wide smile.

"What's going on? What are you guys doing?" Tommy yelled to them.

"Get Trini, Zack, Jason, Hayley, and Kat to come over here!" Rocky called in response.

Tommy sent the five of them over to the podium, and Maurhee had them line up behind a pile of flaming rubble just as Dulcea had them line up behind a bonfire.

"Dulcea knew we would need as many rangers as possible to fight Ivan, and because of that she left us a way to build up a fighting force. Years ago when the seven of us arrived here she told us to close our eyes and look with in ourselves. I ask the five of you to do the same right now. Inside all of us is an animal spirit. It conveys all of our strengths, weaknesses, and skills. Search inside yourself and find your animal spirit," Maurhee said as she watched them close their eyes. She poured a handful of the dust into her cupped hands and blew it into the fire. She and the others watched in amazement as the fire grew and the dust spread. It drenched the five people standing in front of her leaving each of them in a colored gi: Gold, Silver, Bronze, Green, and Purple.

Maurhee smiled at the colors and emblems on each person. It was remarkable how well the fit.

Jason wore a gold gi with the emblem of a lion. Courageous and protective. It fit perfectly.

Trini was the Silver Jaguar Ninjetti. Swift and lethal.

Zack's spirit appeared to be the fox, and his color was bronze. Like the fox Zack had always been quick and mischievous.

Katherine's color was a surprise to all of them. She was the Green Gazelle. Not purple or any other symbolic color of femininity, but green. The Gazelle was obvious it possessed great speed and agility in its movements.

And them there was Hayley, who from whatMaurhee had learned was a computer genius, and a graduate of MIT. She stood awkwardly in the foreign garment. Her animal appeared to be a bird of some kind, and her color was purple. Maurhee glanced over at Aisha their animal expert, who was examining their animals as well.

"It seems we've got a group of animals that wouldn't normally get along." She said with a chuckle. "A lion, a jaguar, a fox, a gazelle, and a sparrow. Well, welcome to the team, guys."

Maurhee opened her mouth to usher everyone in the direction of the forest, but Zack quickly stopped her.

"Wait a second, you still haven't told us the deal with this Drake guy. Why does he hate you so much?"

_Damn, I hate this story._ Maurhee thought as she gathered together all of the necessary facts in her mind.

"You guys better find a seat . . ."

**

* * *

**

**There it is Chapter Eleven! Not my best work but well this chapter was harder than I thought it would be. Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Angellwings**


	12. Unexplored Territory

**Memories: The Orange Ranger Story**

_By angellwings_

Chapter Twelve: Unexplored Territory

The Megaship rattled up and down as shot after shot marred its exterior. It was all Maurhee could do to stay standing.

"Andros! If we don't take cover soon the Megaship is gonna be pulled apart!" She screamed to Andros who stood at the steering controls.

"I know, but there is no where to go!" He yelled in response hoping to be heard over the noise of zooming enemy space crafts and missile fire.

"Where are we? This sector looks oddly familiar?"

"The Phaedoscian sector! There is only one planet close by!"

"Phaedos! What are you waiting for go!" She yelled as she motioned for him to land on the near by planet.

"It wouldn't do us any good they would just follow us, and then we would really be backed into a corner!"

"Trust me! Just do it!"

Andros nodded apprehensively, and dove into the planet's atmosphere.

They had been trying to escape Dark Specter's advances on KO-35 for days now, and nothing was working. They had a minimum of two hours of peace which was spent making sure Zhane was hooked up to the Cryo-tube properly.

Somehow she had known the coming week would be bad, but she didn't know it would be this bad. They had lost their entire team (save the Commander), Zhane was hanging on by a thread, Andros blamed himself for the whole thing, and KO-35 had been evacuated. She didn't think things could get much worse.

Andros hurriedly dropped the Megaship into a landing which echoed through out the ship with a huge "THUD" noise.

She put the shields on high alert and ran out in to the planet's environment.

"Dulcea! It's Maurhee! I would really appreciate some major assistance here!" She yelled in to the canyon below them as the fighter ships dropped foot soldier after foot soldier.

"Tell me why this was a good idea again?" Andros asked sarcastically as they stood back to back in a crowd of Dark Specter's henchmen.

"You'll see. She'll come." She answered, "But right now I think it's time we try to kick some serious ass."

She said as she struck out at the hideous goons surrounding them. Some she recognized from the days of Rita and Zedd and some she would rather have gone her entire lifetime without seeing at all.

"I think it's time to morph." Andros told her breathlessly.

"I would have to agree." She responded with a tired sigh.

"Let's Rocket!" He yelled as he pressed the proper number combination. Maurhee followed a split second behind.

In a flurry of Orange and Red the first few rows collapsed effortlessly.

"Okay, that's seventy-five down and 300 to go" She said dryly to Andros when they stopped to catch their breath.

She heard a yell from the Canyon below them as a shrouded figure leapt over their heads.

"Thank God!" She yelled in relief as she collapsed to the ground and demorphed, "Andros you might want to cover your ears" She told him in warning as he demorphed as well.

Dulcea landed in a crouch dropped the cape, and began twirling her now separated staff.

The bad guys went running just like those Tengas they fought nearly three years ago.

"Dulcea!" Maurhee cried as she wrapped her arms around the scantily clad woman.

Dulcea chuckled and smiled at her, "It's good to see you again, as well, Maurhee."

"I thought we were going to die!" She exclaimed dramatically as she sunk back down to the ground.

Dulcea grinned, "You know I would never let that happen. I was just giving you a chance to take care of the problem your self."

"Yeah, well, a little indication of that might be nice next time. By the way the guy in the red is Andros." Maurhee said as she began to dust herself off.

"Oh, what happened to Rocky?" Dulcea asked with a slight frown.

"Uh . . . I guess he's still a ranger on earth. Last I heard he was anyway." She said with an awkward gulp.

"It's very nice to meet you Andros." She said with a nod and a smile in his direction to which he responded with a wide eyed stare. "Do you mean you are no longer an earth ranger?"

"Well, only technically, I still have my zeonizer, but I've been working on KO-35 here lately."

"KO-35? As in Karova?" She asked excitedly. Maurhee nodded as Dulcea once again turned in Andros's direction.

"You're Karovian?"

He swallowed and nodded mutely.

"I haven't met a fellow Karovian in years!" Dulcea exclaimed as she rested her hands on Andros's shoulders.

"You're Karovian?" He asked hoarsely with his eyes still wide.

"Born and raised." She said with a smile.

"You mean you weren't born here?" Maurhee asked in confusion.

"Goodness no! There hasn't been a civilization on this planet in . . . well ever, actually."

"That would explain the empty vacantness." Maurhee said taking an awkward glance at her current surroundings.

"Well, follow me you two. There is someone I would like for you to meet." She told them happily as they began the descent down the mountain.

"Is it alright if we stay here? Just long enough to make the necessary repairs to the ship." Andros asked as he finally got over the shock of the beautiful woman walking in front of him.

"Of course, stay as long as you need." Dulcea answered graciously.

* * *

Rocky grinned at Maurhee as she took a pause in the story, "Did you actually think you were going to die?" 

He could just picture Maurhee in one of her rare over dramatic moments, and it took a lot to keep himself from laughing. Tommy, though, thought it was hysterical and could not keep himself from laughing not only at Maurhee's overdramatic moment, but at Andros's shocked stupor as well.

"Hey, you trying being surrounded by four hundred evil foot soldiers and then tell me what you would think." She said with a playful glare. "Anyways . . ."

* * *

They finally reached the ruins where a young man sat. He was rather handsome. He had Dark hair, blue eyes, and a rather well built body. It was hard to ignore the muscles staring back at her. He wasn't exactly fully dressed. Thank God his outfit covered the more private areas though. He may be cute, but she wasn't ready to see that much of him. 

"This is my apprentice, Drake." She said as Drake nodded with a smile in their Direction, "Drake this is Maurhee, an old friend, and Andros, her fellow ranger."

Maurhee felt a blush creep across her cheeks as she threw him a small wave and an embarrassed grin.

"Hi" She said pathetically. Andros rolled his eyes and nudged her with his elbow to snap her out of it as he reached forward to shake Drake's hand.

* * *

"Whoa! Hold up! You thought the evil psycho guy was cute?" Zack asked in disbelief. 

"Well, he was! And I didn't know he was gonna turn out to be a twisted psychopath. I mean the guy was built! He had a face like . . . a Greek god or something."

"Really?" Kim asked with intrigue.

"Oh, yeah, Kim you would have freaked."

"Hey! Don't be giving my wife any ideas!" Jason said with stern glare in Maurhee's direction.

"Oh yeah, Jase, I'm gonna hit on the guy whose gonna help Ooze beat the crap out of us." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"See? See what you did?"

"Can we just move on with the story please?" Rocky asked in irritation, "So the guy was cute, big deal, continue please."

Maurhee grinned at him. She had forgotten how cute Rocky looked when he was jealous.

"Right, so . . ."

* * *

"Drake was recruited by the Eltarian Council to be my successor. I've been training him for almost a year now." Dulcea explained as she showed Andros and Maurhee where they could sleep. 

"I had no idea all of this was here." Maurhee said in awe as the walk through a series of Tunnels behind the Temple.

"Yes, well, where did you think I slept, on the ground?"

"Yeah, I did."

"No, there are bedrooms and baths down here."

"Baths?" She asked in admiration.

"Yes, natural ones, you know hot springs and waterfalls. That kind of thing."

"Wow, this place is amazing." Andros said as he stared open mouthed at the rooms around him.

"This is where you'll be staying, Andros. And your room is next door, Maurhee."

"Thank you, Dulcea, you saved our lives." Maurhee said appreciatively with a smile.

"What is it you and your friends say? 'no prob' I believe. Is that correct?" She asked Maurhee curiously. Maurhee stifled a giggle, and nodded.

"Well, then . . ." She said as she cleared her throat, "No prob."

* * *

"The next day we went to work on repairing the Megaship, and we did little things for Dulcea to repay her for her hospitality. The days were pretty much the same for almost a month. Andros and I became close friends with Drake. We hung out together a lot in our spare time. Those were good times . . . too bad they couldn't last forever." Maurhee said disappointedly as she continued with the story.

* * *

"There something wrong." Dulcea announced one day at dinner. "I since a presence . . . a dark one." 

"Where, Dulcea? We'll go check it out for you." I offered motioning to Andros, Drake, and myself.

"This can't be right . . . but I think it is coming form the forest."

"The forest?" Andros said in a confused tone, "But I thought you said no one would dare to set foot in there?"

"No one in their right mind would set foot in there." Drake said glancing back and forth between the two of us. "They must be after the power."

"The power? But I thought we took the power, Dulcea?" Maurhee asked in confusion.

"You took one of the powers. The other one is buried deep with in the forest. No one has gone after it in ages. The wolves are always too much for anyone to handle."

"Wolves?" Andros asked as he turned in Drake's direction.

"Phaedoscian Wolves. They're sort of like a combination of Wolf, Hyena, and Bear."

He answered dutifully.

"Sounds terrifying." Maurhee said apprehensively.

"They are. Hence why no ones stepped foot in the forest in ages." Drake said intensely, "Do you want us to check it out?"

"Yes, go, whoever it is must be stopped. If not for the safety of the universe then for their own." She said as shooed them onward.

They reached the forest after about an hour, and carefully entered. Every so often Maurhee would glance back to make sure everyone was with her. They reached the middle of the forest and saw no one.

"They must have known we were coming and left." Andros said as he explored the clearing they were currently standing in.

"It's getting dark, guys. I think we should head back." Maurhee said as she wrapped her arms around her self.

"Maurhee! Look out!" Drake yelled urgently.

Maurhee screamed as something tackled her to the ground. She felt claws dig into her back and new that this must be one of those wolves Drake told them about.

"Fine you want to fight; we'll fight animal to animal . . . Ninjetti Cheetah!" She yelled as her Ninjetti gi appeared. "Let's go big boy."

She knocked the wolf off of her back and got back on to her feet.

"Are you crazy? Maurhee you can't fight that thing!" Drake called to her, "Come on let's go, let's get out of here it's safer."

Maurhee sighed, demorphed, and reluctantly agreed. "Then I guess we better start running."

They ran back the way the came. Trees blurred as she passed them. Every now and them she would catch a glimpse of Andros or Drake in her peripheral vision, but most of the run was too frenzied to think about much else.

She reached the edge of the forest just as Andros did, and they slowed to look behind them for Drake. But he didn't come.

"Oh God." Maurhee said as she began to fear the worst. "Andros, you don't think that he was . . ."

"I don't know, but we've got to find him." Andros said as he marched back into the forest. They spent hours looking for him. They searched every inch of the area they had run until Maurhee saw something in the corner of her eye.

She stepped closer for a better look, and her hand automatically went to her mouth.

"Andros!" She called with a crack in her voice.

"What? Did you find him?" Andros asked as he came running. He stopped unexpectedly as the object came into his view.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Maurhee said as she turned away.

Andros stood still staring as the bloody arm the laid amongst the bushes. "I can't believe it." He mumbled.

"Let's get out of here, please." Maurhee begged tearfully.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Andros said sadly as he led Maurhee out of the forest.

* * *

"We were all crushed; we thought the wolf had gotten him. Made him his next meal or something. It was horrible . . ." Maurhee said with her eyes fixed on the ground, "We went back the next day to look for him in the daylight, but we couldn't find anything except that arm. Oh God, it almost makes me sick to think about it." 

Rocky slipped a comforting arm around her. He didn't realize she had been through so much while she was away from them.

"Not long after that the Megaship was repaired, and we left Phaedos. We had received an emergency transmission from Eltar saying that Zordon had been kidnapped, and Dulcea told us she would be fine. So we left to find and save Zordon."

"That's terrible . . . Ooze must have found him, and turned him against the three of you." Trini said slowly.

"That's probably where he got that shiny, metal arm of his, too." Rocky said as he absentmindedly rubbed Maurhee's shoulder.

"I wonder if Ooze rewired him somehow." Billy thought out loud.

"Rewired him? Kind of like what Ecliptor did to Karone?" Maurhee asked suddenly snapping out of her daze.

"Makes sense, he could have easily inserted a computer chip or something into that arm." Adam said with narrowed eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Aisha grumbled.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before they remembered that they were still in Ninja form.

"We're supposed to find a power or something right?" Hayley asked Tommy curiously.

"Oh! Right . . yeah the power! I forgot." Tommy said with wide eyes.

"That's a big shocker." Zack cracked with a grin.

"Ha ha, that's hilarious." Tommy said flatly with a roll of his eyes.

"I thought so." Maurhee told him with a grin.

"Of course you would, you're the first one who started picking on me about that." He said with a mock glare.

"Yeah, and that was in like first grade. Are you ever gonna grow out of that?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, just like you're probably never gonna grow above five feet."

Maurhee stuck her tongue out at him and began climbing down the mountain toward the forest.

* * *

**There it is Chapter Twelve! I'm starting to think I've incorporated too many characters, lol. It's hard to keep them all involved in the story. Especially when it comes to dialogue. **

**Thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review!**

**angellwings**


	13. May the Power Protect You

Memories

Chapter 13: May the Power Protect You

By angellwings

The twelve multi-colored warriors stood outside a huge wall of trees. Each of them was staring into it with terrified eyes. Hayley gulped.

"I don't know if I can do this guys . . ."

"C'mon," Kim told her comfortingly, "Of course you can."

"And if there is one thing you learn by being a ranger, it's that no one is sent on any journey by accident. You were meant to do this, Hayley. You'll be fine." Aisha said with a reassuring nod.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked as his leadership skills kicked in.

"Let's do this." Jason said as the others nodded in agreement.

They marched into the forest side by side in a wide line of people. The further they walked the walked the more silence that filled the forest. Maurhee glanced to her right side for Rocky, but found he wasn't there. No one was. Where did everybody go?

This was definitely not what she bargained for. She inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm herself down. It's okay; this is probably all part of the journey for the powers. She hoped.

She felt something wrap around her ankles. When she looked down they were thick green vines attaching themselves to her.

"Back off!" She yelled as she kicked her legs. The vines pulled tighter, and then two more vines began to wrap around her wrists. She struggled for a few more minutes before she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Cheetah Claws!" She yelled as five long claws extended from both gloves on her gi. She cut the vines that tightening around her wrists firsts, and then the ones around her ankles. As she ran forward she could feel more vines reaching for her. She cut all the vines that got in her way as she ran until finally she came to a clearing.

"No wonder no one wants to journey for these powers. Geez! I mean where am I? In Oz or something?" She yelled in relief and frustration as she retracted her claws and dusted her self off.

She froze when she heard a growl come form her left, "Oh, Damn, here we go again. Cheetah Claws!"

The beast tackled her as her claws came forward.

"You stupid animal! Get off of me!" She yelled as she threw the Phaedoscian wolf off of her back, and jumped to her feet. It circled her hungrily. "Come on big boy, let's play huh?"

As it lunged for her she stabbed it with her Claws. It staggered back and whimpered, but the wound quickly healed itself and it charged her again.

"Oh, great! An animal I can't wound! So, how the heck am I going to get rid of you?" She asked as she swiftly avoided the charge. She turned to face the animal and saw it standing just in front of the patch of woods she had come from, and then it hit her. The vines! She would send the wolf into the trees and the vines would do the rest for her. They continued to circle each other until Maurhee stood in front of those trees.

"Alright, Dumbo, you want me? Come and get me!" She taunted as she stood still. The animal licked his chops, and snarled at her. "That's right Grade A top choice meat right here! Come on!"

It ran toward her with great velocity, and as it came with in inches of her she jumped out of the way. The wolf skidded into the trees. She watched as the vines wrapped around his midsection, his snout, and his legs, and then they pulled him violently up ward into the canopy. She grinned, sighed, and headed on her way. She saw a path in the thicket of trees ahead, and took it. A few more vines attempted to grab her but with a quick slice of the claws they receded into the trees. The path led to another clearing.

"Oh, great! from what I can tell a clearing is never good news" She said ruefully as put up a tighter guard. She stood in the middle of it waiting for something to jump out at her when a fluid moving creature slinked out of the trees.

She smiled at the animal, "A Cheetah."

She put a hand to her symbol on her chest as the animal came closer. It walked toward her and sat down. She tried to edge her way closer to it, but snarled at her every time she did. She was confused, what was supposed to happen here. She was just supposed to stand her while her animal spirit stared at her? She tried to figure out what purpose this event served.

The cheetah suddenly stood, and began walking around her as if observing prey.

Was she supposed to fight it? No, that wouldn't make sense. What good would fighting her animal spirit do? Suddenly she remembered Dulcea's words from the original journey to Phaedos.

"_The power is inside you. Trust it. Your ancient animal spirits will be your guide."_

Trust, she was supposed to trust it. Even if it looked like it was going to attack her?

The cheetah stopped circling and stared at her for a long while. Then it broke into a run, and cheetahs are fast too. Maurhee closed her eyes and fought the urge to jump out of the way. _Trust it. Dulcea said to trust it. Alright, Maurhee, just hold your ground._ She thought to herself as the animal came with in two inches of her.

Abruptly, everything stopped. The cheetah was gone. She stood al alone in the clearing. She shook her head and began to walk forward, _What was that all about? _She thought in confusion.

Then she realized she wasn't walking on two legs anymore. She tried to move her right arm, but all that moved was the right leg directly underneath her. She looked down to see fur, paws, spots, and claws. _No way . . . I'm a cheetah? I've been turned into a cheetah. How is that even possible?_

She continued walking through the clearing attempting to think through the process of how this could have happened when the path she chose stopped in front of a large pyramid just like the last one. The symbol that was engraved in the middle held all twelve of the animal symbols she and her teammates possessed. She stood at the end of her path and watched the trees that surrounded her disappear to reveal eleven other animals.

She looked to her right and saw an ape. On the other side of the ape were a bear, a crane, a wolf, a frog, and a falcon. She glanced to her left to see a lion, a jaguar, a fox, a gazelle, and a sparrow. _Well it looks as if we all made it through, _she thought as she suppressed the animal instinct to take a bite out of the gazelle.

The ground began to shake as a bright, warm light was emitted from the pyramid. It engulfed all twelve of them and left them standing in Ninjetti form. Maurhee grinned and glanced around to see her team mate's reactions, but before anyone could say anything another brighter beam of light surrounded the rangers as well. This one left them standing in spandex suits.

Maurhee laughed as she glanced down at the suit. It was her original suit. Orange and white with a diamond pattern. She looked to see Rocky's suit, and it was like her's except of course it was red. His helmet was different than the original helmet though. The visor rested in the mouth of an ape not a tyrannosaurus. She looked around and realized everyone's helmet resembled their animal spirit not their original dinosaur. She glanced to her left and saw that Jason, Trini, Zack, Kat, and Hayley wore suits that followed the original design, but bore their own color.

The rangers were back, and there was nothing Ooze could do to stop them.

"Alright, guys!" Maurhee yelled to the group that was now chattering excitedly, "I think it's time for us to head back to the Megaship."

"Alright, come on guys let's go!" Tommy yelled as he waved them back into the forest. They made it out with out any complications from vines, or wolves which was a huge relief to all of them. On the journey back to the Megaship the rangers described each of their journeys to each other, and most followed the same pattern. They all congratulated Hayley on making it through safely, and officially joining the ranger family. She smirked at them, and it seemed from then on out she was a lot more talkative. She expressed her opinions more freely, and talked to other people besides Tommy. She, Billy, and Trini seemed to be getting along splendidly.

Alpha greeted them when they finally reached the Megaship.

"How is everything, Alpha?" Maurhee asked as she swiftly passed by him, "D.E.C.A. scan all systems."

"Scanning now." The computer responded.

"Where is everyone?" Billy asked the little robot.

"I . . . umm . . . " Alpha stammered in response.

"Alpha what is going on?" Maurhee asked him sternly. He didn't respond. She huffed exasperatedly, "D.E.C.A., please find Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone."

"Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone are not currently on board the ship. They left for Triforia 2 hours and forty seven minutes ago in earth time."

"Thank you D.E.C.A., Why in the world would they go to Triforia?" She said as she headed into the command deck.

"D.E.C.A. bring up all transmissions from the last three hours." She commanded as she demorphed.

"Why won't Alpha tell us anything?" Rocky asked her curiously.

"Some one removed his memory chip." Billy stated as he examined the control panel on Alpha's back.

"That would be Carlos." Maurhee said in mild annoyance as a video transmission appeared on the screen. It was the face of Prince Trey of Triforia.

"_Rangers, we need your assistance. Ivan Ooze has invaded our planet. We are suffering many losses." Trey stated his voice cracking in desperation. The screen blinked and suddenly Trey was replaced with Ooze._

"_Yes, rangers, do come." He said with a smirk, "I know how you goody-two-shoes can't pass up defending a friend or an ally." He said cruelly as the message crackled to an end._

"Shit!" Maurhee yelled as he pounded her fist against the controls, "They're going to get themselves captured, the idiots! If they would have just waited for us . . ."

"My sensors are alerting me to movement in the MedBay." D.E.C.A. announced.

"Billy, Trini, go check and make sure everyone is all right." Maurhee commanded with a nod as they hurriedly left the room, "D.E.C.A. set the fastest course you can to Triforia."

The Megaship began streaking through outer space on a trip to Triforia with record breaking speed.

"This is it, guys." Tommy told them with determination, "We end this on Triforia."

Maurhee nodded. Kim snuggle deeper in to Jason for comfort. Aisha rested her chin on her fist. Hayley sat down in one of the chairs with a terror filled look on her face. Everyone it seemed was reacting with shock and worry.

The rangers were, quite possibly, headed into the biggest and most lethal battle they have ever faced.


	14. Past Hauntings Pt 1

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

Chapter 14: Past Hauntings Part One

By angellwings

"Maurhee? Are you there? It's Trini." A voice came over the intercom on the panel.

Maurhee rushed to the speaker, "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"They're awake."

"All of them?" Rocky asked from behind her.

"Believe it or not." Trini told them with a tinge of amusement., "They're asking about the others, I think you should get down here."

"I'm on my way, but how are they? I mean, there's not any permanent damage is there?" She asked with concern.

"Fortunately no, thanks to the genious of Karovian technology. You know I don't understand why the U.N. hasn't tried to incorporate the other planets and improve our own medical technologies. If we had a couple of these things at the Medical Center . . ."

"Trini?" Maurhee asked impatiently.

"Yeah?"

"You can stop rambling now, I'm on my way."

"Oh, right, got it." Trini said as the connection died.

"She has a point though," Rocky said thoughtfully, "The world has known aliens exist for a while now, and no one has done anything to explore it."

Maurhee grinned at him, "Well, you work on that, while I go talk to the others, k?"

"Very funny." Rocky said sarcastically.

"Seriously though, maybe you should work on that." Maurhee suggested sincerely.

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'll just walk right up to the president and suggest that he meet with alien civilizations. That will go over real well." He said as he gave her a look that clearly stated "get real."

Maurhee held her hands up in defeat, "It was just an idea."

She beamed at him and walked out of the Command deck.

Rocky watched her walk away as his mind was bombarded with thoughts.

_What am I going to do about Maurhee? Should I tell her what's been going on in my head lately? Should I tell her that I want her back so badly that I can't think straight? Is this even the right time for that? But what if I don't get another chance, and something happens? Why is this so hard? Damn power grid, why do you have to make my life so . . . complicated!_, Rocky thought to himself as he sighed in frustration.

"Withdrawl?" Adam asked from his left side.

"What are you talking about man?" Rocky asked in confusion.

"You just can't quit her can you?" He asked with a wry grin.

"There's nothing there to try and quit, Adam."

"Do you think I'm blind? Do you think we're all blind? You two might as well already be a couple by the way you're acting."

"But we're not a couple. We are friends." He said adamantly.

"And why is that exactly?" He heard Kim's voice ask from behind him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"Why are you two just friends? I mean you've been in love with her forever. Even after she left you never stopped. We all knew it then, and we all know it now." She stated softly.

"I don't want to mess things up again. She's back, and we're finally comfortable with eachother again. I don't want to risk ruining that. I mean what if we start things up again, and I screw up like I did last time? Besides I'm moving to New York in a week and a half, and long distance relationships never work." He rambled to the room as he thought through it all himself.

"It would work with you and Rhee. Rocky, you and her are supposed to be together. It's obvious. Have you even had a serious relationship since you and Maurhee broke up?" Tommy asked analytically.

"Yeah, of course, There was . . . umm . . . and then there was . . . uh," He stammered as he tried to prove them wrong, "Okay, so I haven't, but that doesn't mean anything, does it?"

Aisha smiled softly at him, "It means you're not over her Rocky, and you probably never will be."

"So what? You guys are saying I'm gonna be stuck on her for the rest of my life?" He asked in confusion.

"We're saying if you don't do something now, you're going to be waiting for her for the rest of your life." Kim said as she took Jason's hand.

"So, wait, I'm confused. Did you used to date, Maurhee?" Hayley asked with a look that clearly showed how out of the loop she was.

Rocky and the others grinned at her.

"Yeah," Rocky said with a chuckle.

"I really do need to fill you in on some vital information don't I?" Tommy asked her with a smile.

"That would be nice." Hayley said mockingly.

* * *

"Where's Cassie?" TJ demanded urgently, "Is she okay? What's going on?" 

"Teej, calm down. Cassie is alive, okay?" Maurhee said from the Medbay door way.

"What about the Carlos?" Andros asked as Ashley clutched his hand.

"Everyone is alive." Trini responded as she completed Ashley's final check up.

"Then where are they?" TJ asked suspisciously.

"Well . . . they're . . . not here. They sort of took it upon them selves to go after Ivan." Maurhee told them solemnly.

"Ivan's the creep that attacked us in the park, right?" Ashley asked as she stood from the bed and never once let go of Andros' hand.

"And the man who made you want to leave earth?" Andros asked as his brotherly perception of Maurhee returned.

"Yes, to both questions, if you can call Ivan a man that is."

"Who does 'they' consist of?" TJ asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone. They took Alpha's memory chip with them, so he's pretty much useless to us too."

"Why would they go after him alone?" TJ asked himself as he sat down on one the MedBeds, "They must have figured out what this guys capable of."

"Hmm, let's think," Maurhee said sarcastically, "He severely injured them, their team mates, and basically allthe people they consider to be their family . . .nope I have no idea why they would go after him."

"We're following them aren't we?" Andros asked.

"Of course, we'd be going after him whether they did or not. He's got everyone else trapped on that planet."

"Everyone else?" Ashley asked hoping Maurhee would clarify.

"He's got Justin, the galaxy rangers, phantom ranger, and probably Dimitria as well as every other former and current ranger."

"Tommy, Kat and Adam?" TJ asked with concern.

"No, they're all here" Billy answered them as he reset some of the equipment

"Maurhee, it's Rocky I need to talk to you, can you meet somewhere?" Rocky's voice called over the intercom.

"Rocky's here too? Who else is on board my ship?" Andros asked with a mixture of surprise and possessiveness.

"Go up to the Command Deck and find out, right now I've got to meet Rocky." She told him with a wink before she leaned into the intercom's speaker,"Meet me on the simudeck in five minutes."

* * *

"What's up?" Maurhee asked as she and Rocky entered the doors of the simudeck. 

"What's going on with us?" He asked bluntly.

"What?" She blinked in surprise at this sudden ambush of their current standings.

"What are we doing?" Rocky asked as he turned to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" She asked still not quite clear as to what he was talking about.

"This," he said as he motioned in between the two of them, "US."

He walked toward her and placed his hands on her upper arms, "Do you see anything happening between us that is at all romantic?"

Maurhee swallowed, and took a deep breath. Her resolve was weakening again. Not only at his close proximity, but at the idea of what he was saying.

"What do you want to be happening between us?" Maurhee asked him softly with wide eyes.

"I want what we used to have back, that is what I want to happen between us." He said as he removed his hands and turned away from her.

"Where is all of this coming from?" She asked him curiously, "I mean yes, I could see something was going on between us but I didn't expect you to just come out and say it like this."

"I don't know, I guess I came to a few forced realizations."

"So, you really want things to be like they used to be? You want us to be together?"

"Yes, I do. I always have I don't know why it took me so long to say something." He said as he turned back around to face her.

"I want that too, Rocky, but now . . . . is not the right time." Maurhee said as she stepped closer to him and touched his face, "Maybe after everything with Ooze is finished, but not now things are too hectic for that right now. We need to focus on what's in front of us."

She opened her mouth to continue with her speech, but was interrupted by Rocky's mouth on hers. She couldn't help it. The kiss sucked her in. It was the very thing she'd wanted to happen with him for so long, and she wasn't going to stop it now. Ooze wasn't going to take this away from her again.

* * *

That my friends is chapter 14 (part one)! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's been so long since I updated I've been in Walt Disney World for about nine days. Read and Review! 

angellwings


	15. Past Hauntings Pt 2

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

Chapter 15: Past Hauntings Pt. 2

by angellwings

The Megaship rocked back and forth with a blast causing Rocky and Maurhee to tumble to the floor mid-kiss.

"What the hell?" Rocky asked as he helped Maurhee up and they ran for the command deck.

"Andros, what's going on?" Maurhee asked as she grabbed hold of Cassie's vacant station.

"Enemy fire, what else?"

"We're not even that close to Triforia yet."

"Ashley, TJ, attack posts, now." Andros commanded, "Maurhee you're going to man Cassie's station right?"

"Might as well, I mean I'm here aren't I?" She said grabbing hold of the weapons controls.

"Billy you take Carlos' station, everyone else strap yourselves in."

"What's our strategy Andros?" TJ asked as he tried to keep himself standing.

"Duck and Maneuver, I guess. We've got no where to land just yet." He instructed his team.

"Oh, boy this is gonna be fun." Maurhee said sarcastically.

"Ashley, activate shields, full power." Andros said with a quick glance in her direction.

"Done." She announced loudly from beside Maurhee.

"Firing Missiles . . . now!" Andros commanded as TJ pressed the correct combination of buttons.

"D.E.C.A. What's our proximity to Triforia?"

"Approximately fifty minutes and thirty-three seconds till we approach for landing." The computerized voice responded.

"Get us there as fast as you can." Andros yelled to the computer. The ship speed increased by twenty percent according to Maurhee's system gages.

They sped in and out of the path of enemy ships and missiles. Until they came crashing down in a wooded area on Triforia. The four space rangers and Billy fell from their control positions and violently smacked against the floor.

Maurhee groaned as she pushed herself off the ground, and within seconds the other rangers were there to assist them.

"Billy you're bleeding." Kat said with concern as she helped him up.

"We have to find some where to worry about first aid later," Zack said as he focused his gaze on the viewing screens, "We've got an army of those slimy purple guys after us."

Fourteen additional sets of eyes focused on the viewing screen.

"Didn't take them long to figure out where we landed did it?" Hayley asked as she turned toward the control panels, "Looks like there is some serious damage here."

Hayley winced at the sight of the wires and metal scattered everywhere. It was a shame for technology like this to be ruined so quickly.

"Worry about repairs later, let's go!" Tommy said as he grabbed Hayley's hand and dragged her off the ship.

"Exactly where are we going to?" Maurhee asked as they all frantically headed out the emergency hatch.

"The opposite direction of the jello men." Zack said as he motioned to the other end of the woods.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Aisha said as she broke out in a run.

"If Angel Grove could see us now." Jason said sarcastically with a dark chuckle as the rest of them joined Zack and Aisha.

They ran for what seemed like days, and with every step the Oozemen drew closer.

"Man, don't these guys ever quit?" TJ yelled to the others as they continued running.

"I don't think I can keep this up much longer" Ashley said breathlessly.

"Thank God someone said something, I thought I was the only one." Hayley said with exhaustion.

"Let's see captured by Ivan or die of exhaustion? Yeah I'd have to go with the exhaustion. I don't think we have much of a choice here guys. We have got to keep running. There are way to many of them for the fifteen of us, and trust me when I say that being captured by Ivan is a fate worse than death." Maurhee told them desperately as she pushed them forward.

"Guys!" A familiar feminine voice yelled in the distance.

"Cassie!" TJ yelled in response.

"Teej!" Cassie yelled joyfully, "This way guys, come on hurry!"

They took off in to the thicket of bushes and trees where Cassie had appeared from and followed her deeper and deeper into it.

"Don't worry, those Oozemen are good as dead. The rebels will make sure of that." Cassie said as she motioned the hesitant rangers to keep going.

They marched further into the darkness until they came to a large camp of white medieval looking tents. Zhane and Carlos were there to meet them as they entered.

"What took you guys so long?" Zhane asked Maurhee as she came through into the clearing. She glared at him.

"What in the world were you thinking!" She yelled at him as she punched him in the gut, "You scared me to death! Do you realize what Ooze would have done to you if he had captured you! If you or any of the rest of you ever do that again I will kick all of your asses! Understood?"

"We're okay, Rhee. We're alive, aren't we?" Carlos said as he edged closer to her.

"Take one step toward me right now, and you won't be for much longer." She said as she turned on him.

"Okay, alright, we shouldn't have run off like we did, but can you blame us? I mean TJ, Andros, and Ashley were still unconscious and no one could tell us whether they would be okay or not . . . can you fault us for a wanting a piece of this guy?" Cassie said as she lifted her hands in surrender.

Maurhee sighed, "Fine, I see your point, but don't do it again."

"Yes Ma'am." The three of them responded obediently with mischievous smirks.

There was a tearful reunion of the space rangers as each marveled at the other being alive. There were quite a few tight hugs, and meaningful glances.

"Where's Karone?" Andros asked curiously, "I haven't seen her."

"You're not going to like this . . ." Zhane told him with a grimace.

"What happened?" Andros asked protectively.

"Well, you know how Karone gets when she is determined to do something? Like that time she went after the pink quasar saber?"

"Yeah, when neither one of us could talk her out of it, and then she snuck out and did it anyway."

"Exactly, well . . . she came up with a plan to get the others out of Ooze's prison, and when I tried to talk her out of it she snuck out and tried it anyway."

"Oh Zhane, please tell me her plan had nothing to do with getting herself captured." Maurhee said as she took and deep breath and closed her eyes. All the while preparing herself for the answer she knew would come.

"I wish I could tell you that, Rhee."

"Well, let's hope for her sake her plan succeeds." Maurhee said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her self.

"Come on," Carlos said softly, "I'll lead you guys to the first aid tent."

"And after that Tristan wants to meet with Jason, Tommy, Maurhee, and Andros." Cassie added as they headed deeper into the camp.

"Tristan?" Maurhee asked curiously.

"Trey's brother, the other prince of Triforia. And I gotta say he is really cute." Cassie said with a wicked grin.

TJ cleared his throat, "Cassie, I'm really gonna need to talk to you later."

Maurhee chuckled at the jealous edge to TJ's words. Guys were so funny when it came to jealousy. She always kind of secretly enjoyed when Rocky used to get jealous of the guys at school that would hit on her. It was so cute to see him freak out. It makes a girl feel wanted when a guy gets jealous.

As they approached the tent she could see Kat keeping a close eye on Billy, and constantly asking him if he was alright. She smiled at them. They were so cute. Very unlikely, but at the same time absolutely perfect.

She saw Ashley calming Andros' anger at his sister's capture. She could faintly hear her reminding him that they had a job to do, but Ashley had a way of making things clear to Andros with out making them sound harsh. That had always amazed her. It was a gift to be able to calm a Karovian's temper, and even after being around them for years Maurhee still couldn't handle Zhane or Andros' tempers.

Kim and Jason sat quietly and comfortably leaning on one another for the strength each needed. Kim kept Jason from brooding, and Jason kept Kim from giving up on herself. It's the way they had always been. He gave her courage to fight, and she kept him focused and sane.

She hadn't realized it before but these couple's all possessed a balance of some kind. Each supplied the other with something they needed. It made her wonder what she supplied for Rocky. She knew what he gave her, but what did she give him?

"What's up? You look like you're concentrating on something pretty hard." Rocky's voice asked as he came up behind her.

"Look at them . . ." She said as she motioned to the three couples, "They're all so perfect for each other, and do you want to know why? Because they're each other's equalizer. They give their partner something that they didn't have before."

"Yeah, and . . ."

"It's just got me thinking that's all, I mean do we balance each other out? I know you balance me, but what about you? What do I do for you?" Maurhee asked him with a concentrated stare at the couples in front of them.

"That's easy, you make me ambitious." He stated simply

"Ambitious?" She repeated to herself as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you pushing me I probably wouldn't have done a bit of work in high school, and I never would have even attempted to go to college. You make me want to reach for things. You give me goals, basically." He told her with a gentle smile, "So what is it I do for you?"

She sighed, "You're the one person I can let see every side of me. You know that I don't like people to see me hurt or to see me upset that often, and you're the one person I never worry about revealing that part of me in front of."

"So, do we fit together as perfectly as they do?" Rocky asked her hopefully.

"You know, I think we do." She told him with a bright smile before it quickly changed to a look of frustration, "If only one of us would have said something before we got sucked in to a life or death situation."

"I would have said something, but I couldn't tell if it was what you wanted." He stated with the same frustration.

"It's always been what I wanted Rocky. Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I necessarily wanted to. I thought it was for the best. I thought you hated me." She told him as she sat down on one of the cots in the tent.

"I could never hate you, Maurhee." He told her softly as he sat down beside her.

"That's a lot clearer to me now than it was in high school. After all those things you said in the Command Chamber, and all those things Ooze said still floating around in my mind I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"Ooze . . . that bastard, If I ever get my hands on him . . ."

"You'll have to fight me for him; I want the first piece."

Rocky laughed lightly at her, "Okay, but you have to leave some for me, you know."

"I'll try, but it will be awfully hard." She said before a thought suddenly struck her. What if one of them didn't make it? What if this was it for them? Would they ever find out where this could lead?

"We'll be okay, Rhee." Rocky said as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, "We'll come out of this alive, and together. I promise."

"How do you do that?" She asked him with a piercing stare.

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what I'm thinking and what to say?"

"I'm your equalizer, remember?" He whispered to her softly as he pulled her closer to him, "I know you, inside and out."

* * *

"Let go of me, slimeball!" Karone yelled as she was thrown harshley into a dank and moldy cell, "Think you could have been a little rougher, huh?"

"Karone?" Someone asked from behind her.

"Kendrix! Boy am I glad to see you!" Karone said as she embraced the girl, "Who else is in the cell?"

"Maya, Dana, Kelsey, Ms. Fairweather, and the seemingly human form of Dimitria." Kendrix replied as if checking off a list.

"Don't worry your eyes will adjust to the lack of light shortly." Another voice answered.

"Okay so I got Dimitria, and you, and Maya, but Dana, Kelsey, and who?" Karone asked as she tried to squint her eyes for a better view in the darkness.

"Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Ranger."

"Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger."

"Ms. Angela Fairweather head technician and technology coordinator for Lightspeed Rescue."

"Oh, you're the new girls. Hi I'm Karone, second Pink Galaxy Ranger, and former Princess of Evil."

"Princess of Evil?" She heardMs. Fairweatherask nervously.

"Yeah, long story. Anyway, I'm here to get all of you out of here. Where are the guys?"

"Across the way."Kelsey answered.

"Really? He put you all in the same cell block? Wow, that goes against several traditional villian rules." Karone said scratching her head in confusion.

"We all thought it was strange too." An unfamiliar voice answered.

"You must be Dimitria, If I could see you I would shake your hand." Karone announced through the darkness as she spoke in the direction of the voice, "But for fight now help me get the attention of the guys. I've got to fill you guys in on the plan."

The women banged against the bars of the cell and yelledto themfor several minutes before the guys finally appeared through the cell.

"What's going on?" Leo asked with concern.

"Are all of you alright?" Captain Mitchell asked, "Dana, Kelsey?"

"We're fine, but Karone has a plan for escape." Dana informed her father.

"Karone? They got you too?" Mike asked her.

"Kind of, I sort of let them catch me." Karone said with a sigh. She knew she was in for a huge lecture when she got them all out of this, "Now as for the plan . . ."

Just thenthe Oozemen opened the door to their cell block. Everyone scattered away from thebars quickly as their cell doors opened and four more prisoners were thrown into the women's cell while one more was thrown into the men's cell.

They observed the new prisoners carefully. None of them recognized them. There was a beautiful woman with long flowing hair and a white dress that had been torn and dirtied she wore what looked like a crown of flowers in her hair. The other woman had dark chin length hair, a pair of nasty looking canines in her mouth, and something that resembled cat ears. Karone could identify her as a felinoid. She had never seen one, but had heard plenty about them. The last two stuck together. The smaller one clung to the taller one. The taller one had red hair, fair skin, wore white robes, and carried a staff of some kind. The smaller one was young. She looked to be about thirteen, had blonde hair and colorful robes similar to that of the taller one.

"I'm Karone, you all are?" She said as she approached the woman with long flowing hair.

"Princess Shayla, Can you tell me what's going on?" She asked politely with a confused expression.

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well. I'm Dr. Kat Manx." The felinoid said as she extended her hand for a shake. Ms. Fairweather took it carefully.

"Are you a medical doctor?" She asked curiously.

"No I'm a scientist, I work for a institution called SPD."

"SPD, I've heard of them. They're trying to govern alien activity in the universe right?" Karone asked her with intrigue, "They've set up that base in the Nebula system?"

"Yes, we have, and we hope to establish other bases very soon." Kat said with a nod.

Dimitria turned her mystical self to the two the others had temporarily forgotten, "And you are?"

"I am Udonna, and this is my apprentice Clare." She said motioning to the young girl attached to her arm.

"Apprentice?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes, I am training her to become a witch."

"A witch?" Dana asked with alarm.

"Do not fear, child, my magic is not dark, and will not be used for evil." She responded encouragingly.

"So, you're a good witch . . . Kind of like Glinda." Kelsey said with a smile.

"I don't think they know who Glinda is, Kels." Dana said throwing her friend an amused grin.

"Well, You guys got here just in time, Karone was just about to tell us her big escape plan." Maya informed the new prisoners. Karone looked toward the boys cell and saw that they had all retaken their former positions behind the thick bars.

"You were saying?" A foreign voice called to Karone through the bars.

"What about the new guy?" Karone asked warily.

"Sensei Watanabe, he's fine, he's runs some sort of secret ninja school." Another strange voice answered.

"Well, then who the heck are you two?" She asked curiously. Not knowing who was speaking to her was driving her crazy. In this darkness she couldn't really match the voice with a face either.

"I'm Carter" The first voice that spoke to her called, "Red Lightspeed ranger"

"I'm Joel" The second voice that spoke to her called, "Green Lightspeed ranger"

"And if you ever hear this voice . . . ."

"Or this voice."

"They belong to Chad, Blue Lightspeed ranger . . .

"And Ryan Titanium ranger."

"Just how many of there are you?" Karone asked. There weren't that many girls, but it seemed like there were a lot of guys.

"Don't forget about me!" A younger voice called. Karone smiled at least she knew that voice. Despite the fact that it had deepened slightly it was still him.

"Justin! Are you alright?" Karone asked him with concern. She had only met the boy a few times, but liked him instantly. And just like the others she felt protective of him.

"I'm fine, a little banged up, but fine." He answered.

Karone nodded and cleared her throat. She had business to finish and if she kept this up they'd be stuck in this dungeon forever, "Right, back to the plan . . ."

* * *

That's part two. I don't exactly know how many parts this is gonna have, lol. Enjoy!

angellwings


	16. Past Hauntings Pt 3

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

Chapter 16: Past Hauntings Pt. 3

by angellwings

"Maurhee?" A strange voice asked as footsteps approached her and Rocky.

"Yes?" Maurhee asked as they turned carefully. She saw a young woman approaching her. She looked to be the same age as Cassie or TJ.

"My name is Trilani, I am Trey's younger sister. I have come to bring you to my brother Tristan. Your friends will meet us at his tent." She announced politely with a polite bow.

"Alright, I'm coming." She told the young woman with a nod. She gave Rocky an apprehensive nod. Whether they liked it or not this was the beginning of the battle of their lives.

She followed behind this woman. She had long raven black hair, and a slender athletic frame. It looked as though she had been trained to fight her whole life. She turned to face her with a solemn glance, and held open the tent's entrance.

She had a tribal looking bird tattooed over her left eye. Was that a custom for all Trifold beings? She wondered if this Tristan had one as well.

As she entered the tent she heard Hayley's laughter and saw the back of her head. She was talking and laughing with a strange dark haired man while Tommy stood in the corner looking as grumpy as ever. He was shooting a deadly glare. Was Tommy jealous?

"Brother, she is here." Trilani announced loudly.

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, Hayley it was wonderful meeting you." He said elegantly as he kissed the red head's hand, "But if you'll excuse me your friends and I have serious business to discuss."

She blushed, and exited the tent with out a word. Tommy shook away his glare and his jealousy pushing it all away to keep up with his responsibility.

The five of them gathered around the table in the middle of Tristan's tent. It held a map of the palace, and everything surrounding it.

"I am glad to finally meet all of you. My brother has told me much of the earth rangers. I am sorry we were forced to meet under these circumstances." He said with a regretful smile.

_Wow, Cassie was right. He is really cute. He's got a little bit of a rugged look to him, but he's still very very charming. Black hair, brown eyes, tan skin. His facial features resemble Trey's, but he has a much better smile. Not to mention he is really built, _Maurhee thought with a grin, _Poor Tommy, he's got his work cut out for him if he's going to compete with this guy._

Tristan pointed to a section of the palace on the map, "This is where he will probably be keeping you friends. It's our dungeons, but we rarely use them any more. We've come up with a more effective way to deal with criminals. But Ooze will no doubt do things the old fashioned way. I think we should break them out first, and then head for Trey."

"Trey wouldn't be kept with the others?", Jason asked.

"According to our spies Ooze has been keeping him under a tight watch since he contacted all of you." He told them grimly. Maurhee looked away. She knew exactly what that meant. She took a deep breath.

"We've got someone on the inside with the other prisoners. Maybe some of us can get to Trey first. Get him outa there quickly." Maurhee suggested as she focused on the tent wall. She could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes.

Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, "We can't risk an encounter with Ivan that early on, Rhee, you know that."

"We can't just . . ."

"We won't. We just have to hold out on saving him a little longer than the others." Jason told her gently.

She nodded weakly, "You know what you guys go ahead and plan, I need some air."

"Take your time, Maurhee." Andros told her understandingly.

She left the tent with out another word or gesture to anyone.

_Who am I kidding? _She thought as she walked through the camp, _I can't do this. I can't face him again. I don't want them to have to face him either. This is about me. He is out to get me. Not them, and if anything happens to anyone else. I . . . I don't know what I'll do._

She knew just what to do. She had to face him on her own. He was out to get her. So, it was up to her face him. No one else. She took a deep breath and walked back toward the woods they had walked through earlier. She had to do this alone.

"Maurhee?" She heard Rocky call.

_Not now Rocky, please just let me be. _She thought as she continued walking.

"Maurhee? Where are you going?"

"Rocky, please just leave me alone for a minute." She said as she turned to face him. _That was a mistake, _she thought as she saw the concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing I just . . . need a minute alone that's all." She said hastily as she continued on her way to the woods. When suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"You're lying. Something's up. What is it?"

"No one should suffer for something that should be my fight." She answered him quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Trey, Ooze is keeping a 'tight watch' on him. He's suffering because Ooze is trying to get revenge on me, and I refuse to let anyone else suffer because of that. I mean Tanya's already dead. No one else should have to die because of me."

"You can't face him on your own if that's what you're thinking." Rocky told her as he let go of her wrist.

"If anyone else is hurt because of me, I'll never forgive myself."

"That's how he is getting his revenge. Don't you remember? He said he would destroy your life. Why do you think he would do that? To make you feel miserable and guilty. He wants you to suffer like that. If you go and face him right now it won't stop him from hurting us or the other rangers."

"You don't know that." She said almost hysterically.

"Maurhee, this is Ivan Ooze. You know he won't stop until he's done just as he planned." Rocky said as he turned her to face him, "The only way we can stop him is to face him together, all of us. Besides I'm not going to let you leave. At least not with out me."

"Rocky . . ."

"I let you leave once, and you can bet your ass I'm never letting you leave me again." He told her with determination as he looked directly into her eyes, "Don't go. Just wait. We can defeat him together, remember? A piece of him for you and a piece of him for me."

She choked out a small laugh before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip, and began sobbing.

"Everything will turn out okay, Rhee. I promise you we will defeat him. For all of those other rangers, Trey, and . . . . Tanya. He will pay for everything he's done." Rocky said as he wrapped his arms around her and comforted her as she cried.

* * *

Adam stood on a bridge that had been built above the tents. He assumed it had been designed to see any oncoming threats to the camp. He had been observing the conversation between Maurhee and Rocky. He had no idea what they were discussing but whatever it was was emotionally heated. He sighed he couldn't make out anything they were saying. He attempted to read their lips, but still couldn't make out anything except for one thing. A name. Tanya. 

He immediately turned to face the opposite direction. He gulped and pulled out his wallet. The first thing he saw whenever he opened his wallet was Tanya's face staring back at him. Even after all this time he still couldn't completely believe she was gone.

"Thinking about Tanya?" He heard a familiar voice ask him. He turned to see Trini standing in the middle of the bridge smiling sadly at him.

"It's just so hard to believe. I mean I never thought . . ."

"You never thought there would come a day when she wasn't here." Trini finished for him, "Why did the two of you break up in the first place?"

"We were going in two different directions. I had to be in L.A. More and more, and her music career was gaining steam. I guess we figured we could go our separate ways and then meet back up later. Only later . . ."

"Never came" Trini finished for him once again. She placed a hand on his upper arm, "You're not very happy are you Adam?"

He narrowed his eyes at her as if he were analyzing whether or not he should answer her question. He sighed.

"No, no I guess I'm not."

"You know, I didn't know Tanya very well, but from what I know of her I think she would want you to move on and live as best you can with out her." Trini said as she squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"Once we get rid of Ivan, and return home I think I'll try." He told Trini with a weak smile.

"C'mon, I hear we're about to be briefed on the plan to destroy Ivan." She said as she motioned him to follow her.

* * *

Everyone gathered around Tristan's tent. Maurhee observed the faces of those around her. Adam looked solemn and focused. Trini looked much the same as they joined the group together. Aisha stood close to Zack, Billy, and Kat as if they had just finished a conversation. Kim, Ashley, and Hayley were still chatting amongst themselves. Carlos stood off to the side attempting to get the attention of Tristan's mysterious sister Trilani. Maurhee grinned at the sight. 

Carlos seemed to be quite taken with her although she ignored him as if he were invisible. Andros, Jason, Tommy, and Tristan exited the tent and stood in front of the now rather large crowd of former rangers and rebels. She glanced to her left just as Cassie and TJ joined the crowd. They were late, and Cassie looked rather flustered. The most amusing expression, though, belonged to TJ. He looked blissfully happy and rather accomplished at the same time

Her guess was they had finally had a talk, and maybe a little more.

"We've finalized a plan for storming the palace." Tristan announced to his rebels as well as the rangers, "The rangers will split in to two evenly numbered teams. Team one will storm the dungeons releasing their captive comrades as well as your fellow citizens. Team two will confront Ivan and release our prince."

His announcement was interrupted by the unbridled cheers of his people. He patiently waited for the crowds to hush and then continued.

"Teamone will join teamtwo when their task is done, and hopefully by this time tomorrow Triforia and the rest of the galaxy will be free of Ivan's grasp." He exclaimed as if the battle had already been won, as if no sacrifices would be made, and as if Ivan were some minuscule dictator.

He had no idea what he was dealing with, what he was sending them into. She didn't doubt that Tristan was respected and moral leader, but when it came to monsters like Ivan he was rather naive.

Jason, Tommy, and Andros looked rather grim as they stood along side the Triforian leader. She wondered what exactly had happened inside that tent. It didn't look like anything good for the rangers. She watched as the three of them vacated their positions and made their way toward them.

"He just doesn't understand. Nine of us won't cut it. To defeat Ooze we all need to be there from the beginning. Splitting us up will give him the advantage." Maurhee heard Tommy rant as he approached.

"You're not telling me he pushed this plan, and ignored your advice?" She demanded.

"He wouldn't listen to us." Jason said through gritted teeth.

Maurhee narrowed her eyes at the Prince's tent, "Well, he's yet to receive a piece of my mind, but I assure you he will."

She stormed to the tent and threw back the curtain doorway.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She asked him with outrage.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked her with confusion.

"You're condemning us to death." She told him with a glare, "You have no idea what he's like. What he can do to a person."

"I'm afraid I do not have time for this Mrs. Peterson. We've got a battle to fight." He said proudly.

"Fine, but you remember this, your highness." She said patronizingly, "Every casualty, every injury will be on your head, and yours alone. You've condemned your allies and your enemies to certain painful deaths."

She walked out of the tent with her head held high, and eyes blazing.

"We go on as he planned," She told them as she brushed passed and began mumbling heated phrases. The others only caught a few choice words that they could only guess were in reference to the Triforian prince.

"Have you split up the teams?" She asked the fire in her eyes burning brighter than ever.

"Yes, we have." Andros answered in resignation.

"Good, It seems we've got a battle to prepare for." She scoweled.

"Who's storming the dungeons?" Rocky asked as he began to focus on the battle at hand.

"Maurhee, Jason, Trini, Zack, Kat, Hayley, Cassie, TJ, Zhane, and . . . Tristan." Tommy announced slowly.

Everyone nodded and mumbled their complaints.

"Everyone else charges the front of the castle with Andros and I." Tommy said stating what everyone else had assumed.

Apprehensive glances were thrown back and forth between the members of the two teams.

Jason seemed particularly peeved at the team assignments. Kim sighed and slipped her arm through his as she gently rested her head on his shoulder.

Maurhee turned to Rocky and shook her head.

"Be careful." She told him as she reached down and grabbed his hand.

"I think it's you that needs to be careful. You're the one with the hero complex." He told her with a sad grin and squeeze of Maurhee's hand.

"May the power be with us all," Billy said as he slipped an arm around Katherine, "We're gonna need it."

They all fell deathly silent, and a grim sense of finality washed over them. Within the hour they would be engaged in a life and death conflict with the most powerful villian in the universe, and the knowledge laid heavy on all their shoulders.

* * *

That concludes Past Hauntings! The battle begins in the next chapter so keep an eye out for an update. 

angellwings


	17. Do What You Must Pt 1

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

Chapter 17: Do What You Must Part One

by angellwings

Jason, Maurhee, and Tristan led their team around the back of the castle, and soon with Tristan's knowledge of Triforia they found themselves carefully sneaking through a series of damp tunnels that were underneath the castle.

"If I remember correctly the tunnel to our left should lead us directly to the dungeons." Tristan told them with a nod to his left.

Maurhee turned to Jason, "Morph now or morph later?"

"Now," He said to Maurhee and the others, "But be as quiet about it as possible."

"Let's Rocket" TJ, Cassie, and Zhane called softly.

"Ninjetti sparrow."

"Gazelle."

"Fox."

"Jaguar"

"Lion."

"Cheetah."

They stealthily continued on their way through the tunnels until a few empty cells and a couple of Oozemen came into view.

"We need a distraction." Jason said with narrowed eyes.

"And we need to get those keys." Trini said as she motioned to the jagged metal objects in one of the Oozemen's hands.

Maurhee glanced around at the group as she tried to come up with a plan. They couldn't risk any fire power this early on. They didn't want to reveal themselves to Ooze too quickly. They needed something a little more discreet. A grin crept over her face as her eyes fell on Hayley's purple uniform. The Oozemen were far enough away that this just might work.

"I've got an idea," She said as she turned to Trini, "What is every man's weakness?"

"A pretty girl." Trini answered quickly.

"Hey! That's not always true." Zack said defensively.

Jason staredreproachfully at his friend.

"Alright, alright, geez, so it is true." He admitted reluctantly.

"So, what turns on a slimy, gooey, purple man?" Maurhee asked knowingly.

"A slimy, gooey, purple woman." Kat said with a confused look on her face.

"Right, and we have one, well I mean she's purple at least." Maurhee said as all eyes turned toward Hayley.

"What?" She asked cluelessly, "Oh . . . Oh! No! No way guys! You can't be serious."

"C'mon, all you've got to do is cover up your face and lure them over here. Zhane and I will take care of the rest." Maurhee pleaded.

"We will?" He asked from behind Hayley.

"Telekineses. We'll lift the keys out of their hands. They'll be so distracted by our lovely friend here, that they won't notice. And when they do Jason and Tristan will knock them unconscious. It's perfect. Quiet so we won't get noticed, and it effectively gets the job done."

They mumbled in agreement as Hayley folded her arms over her chest and glared at them, "When all this is over there will be some major payback."

* * *

"Yoo hoo!" Hayley called as she attempted to be coy. 

Both oozemen turned to her and gestured to themselves and gave her a questioning look as if to ask if she were talking to them.

"No I mean the other disgusting purple perverts drenched in gak," She mumbled to herself as she waved them over, "Yes! I mean you!"

They grinned disturbingly at each other and then slowly made their way toward her.

"You guys better hurry with this plan of yours." She whispered threateningly to the shadows as the foot soldiers approached.

Maurhee found it very hard to focus on moving the keys. Part of her focus was bent on keeping herself from laughing. Hayley seemed to be having hard time keeping these guys from touching her. She flirted reluctantly and squirmed away from what would be a an oozey fondling. Maurhee found the scene quite hysterical therefore unintentionally leaving Zhane with the majority of the work. As soon as he had the key in hand Hayley turned the oozemens backs to the shadowy tunnel where the rangers had been hiding, and let Jason and Tristan knock them unconscious.

"God! That took long enough, don't you think?" She asked Maurhee and Zhane critically as they exited the tunnel.

"It was her fault she could barely hold in her hysterics long enough to do anything." Zhane said in surrender as he motioned to the now giggling Maurhee.

"What are you laughing at? I'll get you back, you know I will." Hayley snapped at Maurhee with a glare.

"It will so be worth it." Maurhee said through her laughter, "I will never forget the look on your face as that one guy tried to slap you on the ass. Hilarious."

Zack grinned at Maurhee as if he were about to crack up himself.

"Hate to interrupt but we have a job to do." Tristan said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Man, you are way too serious. Lighten up, trust me, it's the only way to survive one of these missions." Zack said as he patted the young prince on the shoulder.

"Okay," Jason announced as they all evacuated their hiding spot, "Let's get moving, they'll be sending someone down here once the others start the attack."

The nodded and headed to the cells, but stopped short when they came across a trail of unconscious guards.

"Where's the damn key, you putrid purple jackass!"

Zhane grinned and motioned to the cell, "That would be Karone."

As they moved closer they saw nearly a dozen women crowded around a half conscious Oozeman guard.

Zhane cleared his throat, "Right here."

Karone's head snapped around, "Zhane!"

"We need to unlock the guys," Maya said to Cassie as she motioned to the cell behind them. Zhane nodded and tossed Cassie the key as Karone rushed him.

"Your girlfriend can kick some major ass." Ryan said with a grin as he exited the cell.

"Ryan!" Dana called repremandingly.

"What? She can." Joel said with an agreeing nod. "And you weren't too bad yourself."

Dana rolled her eyes at Joel's appraising look, and Kelsey giggled.

"And Kelsey, crazy as ever." He said giving her the same look before she punched him in the arm. He quickly turned his attention to Mrs. Fairweather and left the other girls alone.

Captain Mitchel opened his mouth to introduce himself but was stopped short by Zack.

"Sorry, pops, no time for introductions. You gotta get out of here."

They nodded and ran toward the tunnel they entered through.

"Follow this tunnel and it should lead you out. Karone, can you lead them back to the camp?" Kat asked.

"Yes of course." She said as she turned to Zhane, "Be careful."

He grinned evilly at her, "Aren't I always?"

"No." She answered simply as she walked away.

* * *

_That is the incredibly short chapter that has taken me a while to post. I'm going back to school next week so the posts might be getting more like this one. Spread out and short. Sorry, but I'll try my hardest since this one is near the end. Updates on the Return might be much more less frequent because this one is my top priority right now. Just be warned._

_angellwings_


	18. Do What You Must Pt 2

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

Chapter 18: Do What You Must Part Two

by angellwings

They watched the captives file out through the tunnel. The thrill of their victory slowly fading as sounds from the battle above them reached their ears. Jason wordlessly took off in the direction of the stairs. The others followed immediately. No one knew what was happening or who was winning. Had anyone been hurt? Or worse had anyone been killed?

Maurhee ran hot on Jason's heels. Rocky was up there. She needed to make sure he was okay. As they reached an empty corridor on the main floor Jason slowed his steps. All of them, still in their various morphed forms, snuck along the hall. Watching and listening for signs of the battle.

Malicious laughter sounded nearby as well us grunts of pain and loud crashing noises. Maurhee jerked her head in the direction of the noise. It was him. That was the same laughter she had heard the night of the crash. Chills ran down her spine as she wondered what horrible thing had transpired to leave him so happy. Then his cold voice could be heard in the distance.

"I see you are missing a ranger, when do you think I should expect her?" Ooze asked rather loudly. He was blatantly issuing a challenge to Maurhee, "What would you say red ranger? You seem to know her best."

Rocky's cry of pain could be heard clearly from their spot. He was torturing them. Maurhee hastily began to run forward, but was stopped mid-stride by Jason's hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Wait." He whispered from behind, "This is what he wants you to do Maurhee. You'll be playing into his hands."

"But he's got . . ."

"I know. He's got Kim too." Jason told her with a nod as if to remind her that she was not the only one running the risk of a heartbreaking loss, "We've got to be careful and go in there with more than half a brain."

She took a deep breath and nodded in understanding. She stood there for a few minutes taking slow and deliberate breaths to calm her emotions and clear her head.

"What should we do?" She asked Jason as the ten of huddled together.

"I don't know, but it has to have the element of surprise." Jason said thoughtfully.

"Something Ooze won't expect." Trini said in whole hearted agreement.

"What's something he doesn't know about the rangers?" Zack asked in a bewildered tone.

"The animal spirits." Kat exclaimed as quietly as possible.

"What about them?" Hayley asked.

"We can transform into our animals can't we? He won't expect that."

"Yeah, but how? Last time it just kind of happened. We didn't have to make it happen." Zack interjected.

"It shouldn't be hard. I imagine it would be a lot like it was when we all received the ninjetti powers. You know, focusing on your animal spirit. Concentrating on what's inside of you." Maurhee theorized.

"He definitely would not expect to be attacked by a bunch of wild animals." Zhane agreed.

"But what do we do once you guys transform? If you can, that is." TJ asked from behind his blue helmet.

"You guys should distract him. Get him focused on the three of you, and, if transformation is possible, we'll attack him from behind. Tristan you should go and try to free Trey." Jason commanded, "Now all we have to do is see if this works."

Everyone nodded in understanding. The six ninjetti rangers separated them selves from the others. They spaced out as far apart as they felt they needed. None of them knew how the transformation might work, and they were afraid of injuring someone close by in the midst of it.

"Alright guys, focus." Maurhee reminded them as she closed her eyes. She concentrated on the feeling she had during her confrontation with the cheetah, and once again thought of Dulcea's words, _Trust it. Trust the spirit inside of me._ She breathed deeply and pictured the cheetah. Graceful, swift, fierce, and fluid. She heard a gasp from behind them and turned to face it. She saw Cassie's gloved hand covering her mouthpiece in shock.

Maurhee glanced down at her feet. Furry and clawed. A sense of accomplishment washed over her. She did it. It worked. She glanced around and saw the others had succeeded as well. She felt her mouth water a little as her eyes fell on the gazelle that Kat had turned herself into. Her instincts must have been obviously shown because Jason turned and roared at her. As if to tell her to snap out of it. She growled in an affirmative response.

The silver, pink, and blue ranger's body language suggested they were very highly uncomfortable with this situation, and even more so when Jason roared at them to continue with the plan. They mutely nodded and headed for the main room where Ooze could be heard taunting the other rangers.

"Hey!" Cassie called out to Ivan, "Yeah that's right I mean you, you California raisin reject."

"Oh my, there's another smart mouthed pink ranger I see." He said with a glare as he observed the three space rangers, "You come in silver now do you? Well it's nice to see the rangers broadening their spectrum of color."

"Let them go." TJ said threateningly.

"Or you'll what? 'si-yah!' me to death? You buddy in white over here already tried that, and as you can see it wasn't very successful. Drake . . ." Ooze said with a snap of his fingers, "Take care of these pests for me will you?"

"Yes, your majesty." He chanted in a drone-like voice.

There was a rumble of various animal sounds and cry of pain as five wild animals tackled Ooze to the ground, and sparrow began pecking at his face. The others bit, scratched and hoofed him desperately. None of them ever once let up. She was sure if you were detached from the scene it would look quite hilarious. A huge greasy purple man being beaten to death by a bunch of jungle animals and woodland creatures.

Drake began attacking the space rangers. Throwing every type of blow he could imagine, and using their close relationship against them. Shooting at the individuals and then shooting at whoever came to help. Suddenly a flash of yellow-orange fur flew passed his line of vision, and a streak of purple light flashed. They were cries of concern all around him, and there without the slightest bit of movement laid the animal form of Maurhee Peterson, and Drakes something inside him snapped. It was like his warped memories became clear again. She was not his enemy. She and Andros would have never purposefully have left them behind. He saw Ooze knock down all the other animals and head toward Maurhee's still form as she slowly transformed back into her human state. He knew he had to do something. If he didn't Maurhee would be gone forever. She had been one of his closest friends before the attack. He couldn't just let her die at the hands of Ivan Ooze.

He ran to her side, and stood directly in front of limp unconscious body.

"Step aside, Drake."

"I won't."

"Are you really willing to protect this woman who deserted you in your time of need?" Ivan asked with surprise.

"They didn't desert me. I deserted them."

"I see your memory has returned. I knew you were too weak for this kind of work. Very well then. You'll be rather easy to replace." Ooze answered in a bored tone as purple lightning covered Drake's body.

Rocky couldn't believe this was happening. Drake had snapped out of his trance on his own, and was now giving his life for Maurhee. Rocky wanted to help him, but felt helpless. There was not much you can do when you're strapped to a wall. Suddenly a flurry of pink and white stopped the attack on Drake and Maurhee. Ooze stumbled backwards, and was then tripped by a whip of something red. Rocky grinned when finally a pink crane, a white falcon, and black frog came into view. The three of them were small enough when they transformed to slip out of their chains.

They returned to their normal forms. Adam went to check on Jason and the others while Kim released them from the wall. As soon as she reached Rocky he raced to Maurhee, and attempted to wake her. Nothing worked. She was out cold which really worried him. Her breathing was shallow. She needed to get to a Med-Bed immediately. Rocky automatically turned to the Astro rangers.

"Andros, you and your team need to tend to the other hostages and get Maurhee and Drake to the Mega-ship. We'll take care of Ooze. GO!" He commanded them. The six of them nodded, grabbed Maurhee and Drake and left the palace.

Tristan approached them with his brother leaning against his shoulder. He tossed Rocky a gun of some kind.

"That will confine Ooze, safely." Trey said weakly, "It is why our dungeons are empty. We contain our prisoners by other means."

"It was invented for times like these when the probability of completely destroying a criminal is very small." Tristan answered as he and his brother slowly but swiftly followed the Astro Rangers.

Ooze began to rise, and the rangers glanced at each other warily.

"We better morph before he tries to stop us." Zack said urgently.

Kat nodded and started the morphing call.

"Green ranger power!"

"Pink ranger power!"

"Purple ranger power!"

"Black ranger power!"

"Bronze ranger power!"

"Yellow ranger power!"

"Silver ranger power!"

"Blue ranger power!"

"Red ranger power!"

"Gold ranger power!"

"White ranger power!"

"I am getting some major flashback vibes here." Kim said ruefully as she stood in front of a mended Ivan Ooze.

"He's definitely going down this time." Rocky said as he fiddled with the gun Trey and Tristan had given him.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yet another short update! Almost finished! I can't believe it. There's just like two or three more chapters left!_

_By the way don't forget to vote for me at the hope for the world awards! Voting ends midnight on August 31st!_

_angellwings_


	19. Do What You Must Pt 3

Memories: the Orange Ranger Story

Chapter 19: Do What You Must Part 3

By angellwings

Rocky gazed through the visor of his helmet. This was not good. Ooze looked even stronger than he did four and half years ago. He could tell by the look on Tommy's face that he had no idea what to do next, and that scared the hell out of Rocky.

"Rangers, it's nice to be back isn't it? I've got a slight sensation of Déjà vu, but, wait, aren't we missing a ranger. A certain orange ranger?" He asked with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Tommy jerked forward to attack Ooze, but Rocky grabbed hold of his leader's arm, "Hold off, Tommy. We need a plan of action."

Tommy's eyes flashed angrily through his visor for a minute as Rocky took control before Tommy lost it.

"We need to corner him. Hold him off and keep him from attacking all of us at one time." Rocky said as his eyes found Trini, Aisha, Billy, and Jason, "You think you guys can handle that?"

"No problem," Aisha said with an inward grin, "especially when we have a little bit of animal magnetism to help us out."

The four of them transformed into their respective animals, and charged toward Ooze. Rocky glanced toward the others and chuckled softly when he saw Kim's power bow drawn and ready, "Cover them. Keep him form pushing forward. If we can keep him from attacking then I can get a steady shot with this gun Tristan and Trey left us."

Tommy nodded in acceptance of Rocky's leadership. For some unknown reason it seemed natural for Rocky to take over. They called on the various weapons, and began firing. With the animals in the direct confrontation and the weapons as cover fire Ooze's position in the room was gradually sliding backward. He got off a few bolts, but it was nothing they couldn't shake off.

Something was off. This was too easy. It was happening too quickly, and then it happened. Oozemen and Tenga's crowded the room and attacked the source of the cover fire.

_Shit!_ His mind was screaming, _This is not good._

Rocky fought his way forward. Trying to edge himself closer to Ooze as the animals continued to push him back. He was firing off more shots now, but they kept on coming.

He didn't know what was happening behind him, but Kimberly's arrows had stopped flying overhead several minutes ago.

_This has to stop. And I'm the only one who can stop it._ He narrowed his gaze on Ivan, and lifted the gun.

"Stand down!" He yelled to Jason the Lion. They quickly turned and ran. Rocky fired off a shot as quickly as possible. There was no time for Ooze to dodge, and in a flurry of smoke Ooze could be heard screaming.

Everything froze, and the rangers waited for the room to clear with bated breath. The room was full of destroyed oozemen that had been reduced to puddles of slime and unconscious tengas. The smoke faded and in Ooze's place stood a realistically sized, 1 inch thick, rectangular portrait of Ivan Ooze.

Suddenly Ooze's fists began banging against what ever was holding him. It was like he was trapped in a six foot trading card. They stood silently observing Ooze's confined state. All were wondering if this was really it. Was it over? Did they actually trap him?

"_That's _what they do to criminals here?" Hayley asked in shock.

Tommy chuckled, "Apparently."

"What do we do with him now?" Kat asked.

"We take him back to the camp." Rocky said.

Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Tommy each grabbed a corner, and they toted out of the castle.

"I can't believe this . . ." Kim said flatly, "It's over."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Due to the quick nature of the ending it took several days for everything to sink in. Andros and Zhane made the necessary repairs to the Megaship while Maurhee and Drake recovered.

Maurhee sustained minor injuries including a broken arm, and several burns and cuts. Drake on the other hand received a concusion, and several second degree burns. He was currently attached to a Medbed on the Megaship. He had been unconscious since the battle.

Maurhee sighed and marched around the Megaship. If it wasn't for this stupid sling she would be more than willing to help with the repairs. As a matter of fact the sling probably wasn't what was stopping her. It was the overprotective attitudes of the men in her life. They weren't letting her do anything. It was bad enough she didn't get to help destroy the man that ruined her life, but now all she had to do was walk around and worry about Drake. She needed to talk to him. To clear things up. And so did Andros.

The three of them had been friends all those years ago, and she hoped they still could be.

"Hey," A familiar voice said softly from behind her.

She turned to face Rocky with a small smile, "Hey"

"How are you feeling?" He asked her as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine . . . I'm ready for Drake to wake up. I need to talk to him. Not to mention that my boss probably thinks I've dropped off the face of the earth."

He grinned at her, "Well . . . technically you have."

"and what about your job? Weren't you supposed to start at the fire station as of yesterday?" She asked mischieviously.

"I don't think I'm going to ever start at the fire station." He said seriously as he kept steady eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Maurhee asked curiously with merged eyebrows.

"Dr. Manx introduced me to her superior the other day . . ."

"At SPD?"

He nodded slowly, "He's offered me a position with in the Sirius branch."

"I'm sorry . . . what?" She asked in shock, "You go from working half way across the country to half way across the universe in two weeks?"

"Do you remember what you told me on the Megaship?"

"About earth/alien relations?" She asked him with a grin.

"That's what's made me want to take this job. If I work with SPD I can help bring down jackasses like Ooze everyday."

"Running into burning buildings or fighting intergalactic psychos . . . either way you put yourself in way too much danger."

"Kind of like you charging at Ooze the other day?" He asked her with an arched eyebrow.

She sighed, "Alright, alright. If this is what you feel you're supposed to do then . . . I support you."

"I don't just feel it, Rhee, I know. When we were fighting Ooze everything I did felt right. I knew what to do. My instincts just kicked in. This is what I was born to do."

She smiled at him, "Just be careful . . . and find time to visit me."

"Always."

She wrapped her good arm around his neck, "So when do you report in?"

"We go home in two days, and then I've got three days to pack and leave." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Five days."

He nodded, "Five days."

"Trey is throwing a ball in our honor. He says we need a proper send off." Maurhee whispered in his ear from her position in his arms.

"Oh yeah? Guess I better find a date then?" He asked mischievously.

"You better already have a date, and it better be me. Because God help me if I find out you've been seeing Aisha or someone behind my back . . ." She told him with a mock glare.

He chuckled, "Like Aisha could ever torture me like you do. Besides she's got a little thing for Zack."

"Oh, really? You know I might be able to get Zack to . . ."

"No match making, please?"

She sighed, "Fine, I'll stay out of it."

He smiled, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Actually, Mr. DeSantos, you've never told me." She said with wide eyes and a smile.

"Well, I think it's about time I did."

Maurhee swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I love you so much, and I never want you to doubt that." He said passionately as he once again maintained his eye contact.

"I will never doubt again." She told him with a bright smile, "I always knew that you know? I think I just needed to hear it."

He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips. He smiled and kissed her more deeply than any kiss they had shared before.

The End.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_One more chapter. And then you will all be fully prepared to read the end of The Return_

_I love writing epilogues!_

_BTW- Thanks to all those who voted for me! This story won second place for best ranger/oc romance! And The Return received second place for best original character (Tammi DeSantos)!_ My _own personal website also received second place. My story Together Again received the first place award for BEST MIGHTY MORPHIN' STORY! SO I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! I won my very first award!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	20. Epilogue: What Lies Ahead

Memories: The Orange Ranger Story

by angellwings

Epilogue: What Lies Ahead

_December 23, 2006_

She sighed as she pulled up at the back of a small comic book shop in Blue bay Harbor. This was her last personal delivery, and her last issue of Guardian Angel and Power Rangers. From now on they would be Trent's responsibility. She had the utmost faith that he would be amazingly successful.

Suddenly a group of three people burst out the back door. "Maurhee!"

She laughed and stepped out of the van, "Hey guys."

Dustin engulfed her in a huge hug, "I can't believe this is the last time you're going to delivery your comics to me."

She laughed, "You'll still be getting them. Trent is going to deliver them."

"Yeah, but it's not the same . . ." He whined. A cry was heard from the van behind her.

"Oh, hang on baby." Maurhee said as she broke out of Dustin's hug and slid the van door open. She picked up a tiny bundle in a pale orange blanket, and rocked her gently.

"Where's the other one?" Shane asked as he tried to look into the van.

"Rocky's got him. He got Brandon an appointment with Dr. Manx and Dr. Felix in New Tech." She told them as she continued to calm the baby.

"How's the New Tech situation by the way?" Tori asked as she admired the baby girl.

"Coming along really well. The base is set to open in March, and Rocky and I just got word that he's been named Commander." She said excitedly with a huge smile.

"Hey, that's great!" Dustin said with huge hyper hand gestures, "Did you hear back about . . ."

"Yes, and apparently I'm back in the game. Galactic Command has recruited me for A-squad. That's why Trent's taking over the comic book" She babbled quickly. It felt good to know she was going to be protecting people again. After the encounter with Ooze she and Rocky realized they could never be civilians. It just wasn't in them.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Tori said as she hugged Maurhee delicately to keep from crushing the baby, "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, go ahead, just be careful and don't jostle her too much, she tends to spit up occasionally." Maurhee said as she carefully placed her daughter in Tori's arms.

"Tammi Ashton DeSantos, geez, even her name is cute." Tori said with a bright smile as she observed the baby in her arms.

Dustin and Shane grabbed some of the boxes in the back of the van.

"Oh no, Tor, don't get mushy on us now." Shane whined.

"Leave her alone, there is nothing wrong with being mushy." Maurhee said as she slapped Shane lightly across the arm.

"Yeah, yeah." He complained as he walked on in to the store.

"Hey, Dustin, where's your dad?" She asked.

"He left me in charge for the next two weeks, he and mom are on a cruise." Dustin said as he made his way through the door.

Tori rolled her eyes, "But guess who's done the majority of the work?"

She laughed, "What would that boy do with out you?"

"I'm scared to find out." Tori said as she turned her eyes back to the baby, "How's Hayley?"

"Scared out of her mind. The last three SPD employees who were pregnant miscarried, and well, Hayley was in plenty of risk of that before." Tammi said sadly with a sigh.

"Have they found out what's causing it?"

"No, but several of the older babies are starting to show signs of special abilities." Tammi told her reluctantly.

"Is that why Brandon's . . ."

"Yeah, he's been having severe headaches lately, and things levitate around the room when he cries . . ." She shook her head, "I'm so scared for him, and for Tammi . . ."

"Hey, I want to hold the baby!" Shane announced has bounded back into the room. Tori looked to Maurhee for a decision.

"Yes, but be careful." She said with a nod at Tori.

Tori hugged the older woman, "Everything will be fine, Maurhee."

She nodded silently as Tori left to pick up some boxes.

"So, have you met anyone else on the team you're going to be working with?" He asked as he leaned against the side of the van and cradled Tammi against his chest.

"Umm, yes, Robert Tate. Rocky knows him from the Sirius base. He's got a wife and a son Brandon's age." She said with a sigh.

"So what are they using to power the morphers?"

"Kat is basing them on the Time Force morpher that Wes had."

"Kat?" Shane asked in surprise.

"Sorry, um, Dr. Manx, I meant."

"Is it true that Rocky's the one that convinced SPD to use that Triforian card prison thing?" Dustin asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

She grinned, "You mean the card containment system? Yeah, that was him. He'd been working on that since our encounter with Ooze."

"Oh yeah, I heard that was rough . . ." Shane said as he continued to stare at the child he was holding.

What was her daughter doing to these kids? She thought as she laughed inwardly. Tori had handled her in a way that showed a completely different side of her. She loved Tori as is she were her little sister, but sometimes she worried that the girl was so used to 'being one of the guys' that she would never find anything more than that. That's what happened with her and Blake.

And now Shane looked as if he were seriously contemplating something. He couldn't look away from the infant that he held in his arms. To be honest she couldn't blame him. Tammi hit her tiny little fists against Shane's chest, and laughed hardily. She did that to Rocky quite often. As a matter of fact she did that to most men that held her.

"What's she doing?" He asked with a light laugh.

"Testing what you can take I guess. I'm not sure she's done that to Rocky, my dad, and any other male that has ever held her. She finds it very entertaining." Maurhee said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, well she's pretty strong for a baby. You think we got another ranger on our hands?"

"Rocky hopes so." Maurhee said with a chuckle.

"What about you?" Dustin asked as he grabbed two more boxes.

"I don't know. It would be nice to have her follow in our footsteps, but at the same time I don't want her to follow exactly in my footsteps, if you know what I mean?" She said darkly. She never wanted either one of her children to be tortured as much as she had been.

They finished unpacking the van, and headed inside. Dustin now held Tammi, and not surprisingly he was very good with kids. She started to cry and he made faces and told ridiculous jokes until she began laughing. They all sat around a fold out table in the break room and nursed cups of coffee.

"She looks like you with Rocky's eyes." Dustin said as he studied the little girls features. Tammi laughed loudly and grasped one of her feet.

"She's beautiful . . ." Dustin said in quiet awe.

Maurhee laughed, "I don't get you three. You've seen her a million times before . . ."

"Not with out Tommy or Kimberly getting in the way." Tori said with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay, so you're right. The others do tend to be baby hogs."

"You think?" Shane said as he stood up and looked at Tammi over Dustin's shoulder.

"Well, I suppose the three of you will just have to move to New Tech then." Tammi told them with an amused smile.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked with confusion.

"Rocky and SPD, want you three on the team." Tammi told them with a wink.

"They what?" Dustin asked in shock.

"Sensei and Cam recommended the three of you for the remaining ranger spots." She said slowly and clearly, "Rocky thought it would be best if I asked you . . . so are you in?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for a chance to be a ranger again since that fight with the Dino Rangers." Shane said enthusiastically.

Tori smiled and nodded slowly in agreement, "Definitely"

"Dude, really?" Dustin asked. He looked slightly dumb founded as he yelled, "Yeah!"

Maurhee laughed and shook her head, "I hoped you would react this way."

"But I don't understand, why didn't they transfer officers from other bases?" Shane asked with merged eyebrows.

"Most of their other officers are of alien races. How do you think society would react if they found out they were going to be defended by aliens? Considering that they've spent the last 11 or 12 years being afraid of them." Maurhee asked them with brutal honesty, "The plan is to ease the country and the world into it, to slowly get them used to planetary interaction first. According to Rocky, and Commander Cruger of the Sirius base you three our the best candidates."

"Yeah, I mean no doubt we're in. It's just a little strange that they were asking us." Dustin said as he handed Maurhee back her daughter.

"Well, welcome to the team, guys." Maurhee said as she stood her daughter on her thighs and looked her in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Rocky whispered in Maurhee's ear as he leaned over the back of the couch. She jerked her head up from her light nap. And groaned softly.

"Hey, babe." She mumbled to him sleepily, "How did it go? What did they say?"

He sat down beside of her, "They want to keep him over night so they can observe him properly . . ."

"Overnight?" She asked as she suddenly snapped awake, "Rocky, he's not even two yet. He'll be scared to death. He's has enough nightmares when he sleeps in between us . . ."

"He'll be fine, Rhee, don't worry . . ."

"How can you possibly know that, Rocky? How can you possibly know?" She said frantically.

"Shh, shh, honey. Kat and Dr. Felix will take care of him." He whispered into her hair as he hugged her to him.

She nodded and calmed herself down.

"Did you talk to Shane and the others?" He asked her softly.

"Yes, they're in." She said with a shaky voice. This was Brandon's first night away from them, and she didn't like it. "Are Viv and Rob coming over to play cards tonight?"

"Yeah, I thought I would make us some Chili to eat for dinner." He said with a wicked grin.

"How spicy are you going to make it this time?" She asked with a half of a grin.

"Five alarm." He laughed evilly as he got off the couch and walked toward the kitchen.

"Viv is gonna kill you."

"Don't I know it." and the grin never left his face.

He compiled all of his ingredients on the counter while Maurhee watched. She loved to watch him cook. Honestly, Rocky was last person she would think of to cook dinner, but he loved it. He told her in his mother's house "if you ate a lot you cooked a lot and that's just how it was."

"So, what did you and Tammi do today?" He asked as he prepared a huge silver pot for the chili.

"Well, I made my last delivery to the Brooke's shop today, of course, and Tammi was a huge hit. Those three held her the entire time, they couldn't keep their eyes off of her. It was really adorable."

"Of course, she's adorable." Rocky told her with a wink.

"Then Kat, Kim, and I took Lilly, Tammi, and Charlie shopping, and we bought Hayley her shower presents."

"How much did you spend?" He asked her cautiously.

She laughed, "I controlled myself, don't worry."

"Last time you said that I got a humongous credit card bill." He told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but that time I went shopping for myself not for Tammi, and it seems I won't be wearing anything other than my SPD uniform from now on. So, there is no need to shop for myself." She told him with a sarcastic smile.

"It's not my fault Commander Birdie loves uniforms so much." Rocky said good-naturedly before an awkward pause filled the room, "Are you ok? With SPD I mean?"

"Yeah, I have been since this whole thing started five years ago. I'm just worried that's all. I've got this nagging feeling that something big is about to happen." She stated as she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

He sighed, and contemplated something before he spoke, "We've been getting reports of a new enemy, named Grumm."

"I knew it."

"He's edging his way inward, we think his next target is Sirius."

"We?"

"Cruger and I." Rocky sighed again, "When we start training the team we'll be training them to help Cruger. He's going to need as much back up as possible."

"I see." She said as worry filled her voice.

"Rhee, we can do this . . . we've done it before. And no matter what happens, I love you and I will always be here for you . . . Tammi . . . and Brandon." Rocky said as he stopped cooking and caught her eye.

She smiled softly, "I know, and I love you too. We can handle it, this guy can't be as bad as Ooze, right?"

"Right." He said confidently as he leaned toward her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She leaned back against the counter and sighed happily.

A loud cry sounded from the baby monitor on the kitchen table.

"I'm coming, baby!" Maurhee called to Tammi as she sprinted into the tiny pink room.

She gently lifted her daughter out of the crib, and cradled her against her chest.

"Mommy's here, honey, mommy's here." She whispered softly against Tammi's softly skinned head.

Maurhee closed her eyes and listened patiently to her daughter's tears. Could she sense something the rest of them couldn't?

No, surely not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What did you guys think? I love epilogues! That's why it is so long, lol. If you want to read more check out The Return. It's a continuance of this story._

_Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed this story! It feels so weird to have it finished. This story has been a part of the last two years of my life, and I truly love the character of Maurhee. _

_That's why I'm not quite done with her yet._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


End file.
